A Happy tale of Symphonia
by EmilAbend
Summary: Where the world is at peace, and everyone lives their live's. however, Marta's heart is broken when Emil claims he isn't a dog and leaves to travel with Ritcher, but how will thing's go out I wonder? and where is Lloyd and friends? Emil x Richter (not linked to the game story. Also links up to Zelloyd Romeo & Juliet) Tales of Symphonia belongs to Tales Of Namco and Bandai Namco
1. Chapter1 planting our seed

**A HAPPY TALE OF SYMPHONIA CHAPTER.1 Planting our seed**

"What!? You mean you'd rather travel with that jerk over me!?" Marta's hands were on her hips as she bellowed at the poor blond.

"I-It's not like that, I mean...i-i'm sorry!" Emil bowed his head.

"Emil! Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong" Richter's arms crossed to his chest as he scoffed, turning to Emil.

"Ah, R-Richter-san. I just thought that-"

"Don't tell Emil what to do you big jerk!" Marta argued.

"I don't plan on arguing with such a spoiled child like yourself. Emil, I'm leaving" Richter stated quite rudely, turning around and walking away after rising his glasses with a push of his finger. Witch Emil always thought looked super cool and smart when he did.

"Richter-san, w-wait!" Emil reached out but was grabbed by the arm with force from Marta.

"Emil, don't go with that guy, he'll get you hurt for sure!" Even though Marta was being quite unreasonable and stubborn, she really was worried about the boy.

"B-But...I" Emil's stomach started to turn as Richter was slowly getting further and further away.

"No, I won't let you go-"

"-I'm Go with Richter!" Emil said with shut eyes, quickly pulling away from Marta and running towards Richter, while thinking, "I'm so sorry!" But without a word. He wanted Marta to see that she couldn't just boss him around anymore and that he was a man who thought for himself...and for Richter to see how much of a man he was becoming.

"Emil…" Richter slowed his paste as he turned to see the source of the incoming footsteps.

"Richter-san, i-i'm coming with you. I-i mean, if that's okay" His cheeks a slight pink.

"Humph, do what you please, just don't get in the way" A small smile crept on his lips as he was a bit proud of Emil for standing up for himself and glad that he would be coming along with him.

"I promise to do my best" Emil smiled. Feeling a bit excited. He couldn't believe that he would be traveling with Richter from now on. His stomach started getting butterflies from the thought.

Having Emil with him really saved him, and his wallet. Being that he can't cook he would always have to buy meals, which costed a lot of money when eating every day. As an added bonus, Emil's cooking always warmed Richter's heart. It was a good warm feeling that always made Richter want to smile, of course, he never would. It always seemed to oddly make Emil heat up and get really nervous all of a sudden, so he always did his best not to prise Emil's cooking too much.

"Richter-san, where are we going?" Emil asked, looking up at the half elf.

"To the triet desert, a friend of mine was sending some letters, but the bird that was sending them got scared by a monster and dropped them...so" He sighed. "He asked me if I could find them and return them to the bird for him…" He sighed with annoyance, but it made Emil smile knowing that richter was helping a friend….Wait, Richter has a friend!?

"Wha! R-Richter-san, I didn't know you had a friend besides Aster" Emil was surprised, as he knew that Richter was a half elf, so no. no one liked him, leaving him friendless. Richter arched a brow, insulted by Emil's comment, but brushed it off. "He's not an old friend, I met him some time after you and Marta's journey ended" He stated with a sigh.

"O-Oh, i-i'm sorry for seeming rude" Emil cocked his head a bit with an apologetic smile.

"I seem to recall you didn't have any friend's either" He scoffed with a smirk.

"Ouch! Insult to injury Richter-san" Emil smiled with a defeated look.

* * *

Along their journey, Emil-er, Ratatosk always seemed to favorite his three monster's Jord, Tierra and Fog. Jord was his favorite though. One of his first, first found as a cute little wolf, and now a big beautiful fenrir. Richter didn't mind the monster...but, it was just when Emil or Ratatosk would love the monster's so much, as they returned the feelings, such as Jord pouncing him and licking him that he minded….Richter couldn't place the feeling, but always pushed his glasses and looked the other way as he blocked the feeling out of his mind, focusing on more important matters.

"Heh, who's my good boy?" Ratatosk grinned as he pets his fenrir on the head, receiving a happy and loving lick from Jord. He petted the other two, before putting them all away, as to not get in Emil and Richter's way when traveling.

"..." Richter silently watched, as he put his weapons away, now that the previous band of thugs was taken care of.

"What are you staring at? Cause I'll cut your eyes out if you don't stop" Ratatosk shot a glare.

"Nothing that concerns you, now bring Emil back." He scoffed.

"Why can't anyone say freakin please anymore?" Ratatosk complained as he scratched the back of his head turning away "Emil, he's waiting~" Ratatosk teased before closing his ruby eyes, letting emerald open with his cheeks flushed bright red.

"R-Ratatosk!" Emil couldn't believe Ratatosk would say that in front of Richter like that.

"...?" Richter arched a brow for a moment before sighing to signol Emil "let's go" and began to walk ahead. Emil took notice and quickly jugging up right next to him.

Richter tried not to be reminded of his and Aster's adventure's together since Emil was here, and he was Emil, not Aster or anyone else….well, except maybe half Ratatosk or so. Richter had put Aster behind him, for his new found friend, for Emil.

* * *

The triet desert was not Emil's favorite place to be in, it was hot, empty, big, and too much sand to get into his shoes, and it always got in his eyes or stuck to his skin. Richter however may not have liked it that much himself, but never once complained and simply kept moving forward. This made Emil feel a bit childish when compared to Richter's mature attitude, but it couldn't be helped, Richter was 20 with a history of enduring and traveling, while Emil was only 16 with very little travel experience when compared to the older man, so it was only natural. Even so, Emil didn't like that too much.

Just as Richter sensed something bloodthirsty approaching, Ratatosk quickly took Emil over and took off grinning with Jord right behind him. He stabbed the sand over and over, as to anger the beast, causing it to shoot out of the sand and roared. It seemed Ratatosk's plan succeeded in drawing the beast out.

"Do you have a death wish?" Richter scolded as he quickly drew his weapons.

"Shut up four-eyes!" Ratatosk shot a glare and began to battle the huge sand worm like creature. None of them have ever seen a worm monster quite like this one. A sand colored warm covered in spikes with a mouth with sharp teeth that looks like a smaller mouth was inside of it.

"You don't even know what it is!" Richter glared back at Ratatosk who was putting Emil in harm's way once more, which always made Richter try even harder not to let Emil get hurt….because he didn't want to lose him like he did Aster...because of Ratatosk's cruel or foolish actions...Ratatosk, on the other hand, was insulted man the older man's comment, as he knew more about monsters than all 8 of his faithful Centurions put together.


	2. Chapter2 the seed sprouts

**A HAPPY TALE OF SYMPHONIA CHAPTER.2 The seed sprouts**

The Sandworm charged at Ratatosk, who dodged it easily and came down with a heavenly tempest, cutting into the worm's skin. But the big thick worm tail swings towards him. The red eyed blond braces himself for the incoming attack... But open's his eyes when the attack never comes, only to see the older redhead shielding him before quickly casts a powerful fire magic at the worm, causing the monster to curl in pain.

"Don't be so careless" The older man scoffed.

"Tch, I didn't need you're help" The red eyed boy shot a small glare.

"Then you'd rather I let you get hit?" He scoffed, unable to understand the summon spirits logic or unnecessary resentment.

"No! I could have handled it!" The blond looked away growling, but quickly looked back to the redhead with kind green eyes "Thank you Richter-san, for protecting me. I-I was a little scared" The boy smiled before Red eyes open once more "Don't thank him you idiot!" Red eyes glared. Richter really couldn't understand the two boys...

"Get ready, here it comes!" He readied his sword in one hand and his axe in the other. Ratatosk readied his sword, focusing on the incoming worm while still glaring at Richter from the corner of his eye. But ceased when he had to dodge the worms incoming attack.

Ratatosk's faithful fenrir Jord, salamander Tierra, and arai Fog, quickly came to his aid in battle. Jord and Tierra fought alongside him, while fog would use his magic to fight and heal their wounds, including Richter, which the monster's were quite fond of the older man as well. As much as Ratatosk hate to admit it, Richter had been one of the strongest people he had met and made fighting the sandworm much easier than it normally would have been, saving his life bottles and Gels, which only made him more angry that Richter was better than him. But when he took a moment to watch Richter fight so amazingly, acting so brave and manly to protect him…..THE FUCK!? Ratatosk could feel his heart racing as he felt Emil's heart resonating with his own.

"You asshole, what do you think you're thinking about at a time like this!?" Ratatosk closed his eyes, leaving Emil to awaken in the middle of battle.

"Wha, i-i'm sorry Ratatosk, don't be mad. I-I couldn't help it" His face blushed a soft red color.

After a loud crash sounded behind him, a low voice that sounded so handsome to Emil's ears called to him "Ratatosk, what do you think you're doing? Me and you're monster friend's had to do all the fighting- wait, you changed back?" Richter couldn't seem to figure this boy out, not one bit. He knew he already didn't understand the boy but he felt like his understanding for him was getting so far behind, he would never come to understand him.

"I-I'm sorry guy's...I-I was just...I mean….i'm sorry" Emil's shoulders slumped. He pets his monster's before sending them away.

After finally dealing with the sandworm, their search for those letter's continued but it didn't seem to be going too well, even with Emil's monsters and Aqua looking with them. So Richter decided it would be best for them to head to Triet and look after a nights rest. When they got to the inn, Richter was paying for their rooms, while Emil overheard some kids talking about how the inn was haunted...witch wasn't true, but Emil was still slightly shooken up by the thought...But he did his best and tried to forget about it. Once they made it upstairs after paying, Richter had already lied down in on his bed in his room. Emil, however, was still awake. His eyes darting in all directions of the room, hoping not to find a ghost.

A sudden gust of wind from outside made Emil dart out of bed and ran for the door. "AAAAAAAAA! A Ghost!" Emil cried as he ran out of his room, bumping into richter's broad and solid chest, almost stumbling back a bit.

"Emil, what's wrong!?" Richter scanned the room all while keeping his hands on his weapon's. Looking at the man, he seemed to only have removed his coat, revealing his usually hidden white long sleeved undershirt.

"R-Richter-san. D-did I wake you? i'm sorry"

"Well?" He arched a brow, completely ignoring the boy's apology.

"U-Um...I thought I heard a ghost…" He blushed a bit, feeling like such a child.

"I see…" He sighed. "I got up for such a childish reason. Go back to bed" Richter sighed with annoyance and began to walk off back to his room. It was only now that you could tell Richter didn't have his shoes on either.

"Wait!" Emil grabbed Richer's sleeve, his head lowered before he looked up at Richter with a sad, and pleading look with eyes. "D-Don't leave me by myself…"

"..." Richter stared at the boy for a moment before sighing "Fine." He scoffed. Emil's face lit up, and Richter let the boy sleep on the right side of his bed. While he on the left. Emil had been scared, but now he felt safe with Richter around.

"Stop it….I can't sleep if you keep staring at me like that." He scoffed.

"O-Oh, sorry" Emil blushed and rolled to his side, turning his back to Richter. This was the first time Emil had ever slept beside the older man before. It was hard to keep his heart under control, and his face was heating up. Emil didn't really know when it started, but he used to admire Richter...but those feeling's slowly changed every time he met the half-elf again, and now he always feels so nervous around him, and his heart starts racing.

Normally Richter is always alert, even in his sleep. But he was so sound asleep that even Colette could sneak up on him. When the redhead half-elf awoke, he realized the extra weight and warmth that was clinging to his body and when he reached to touch it, his fingers made contact with what seemed to be soft hair. Richter quickly reached for his glasses and looked to see a sleeping Emil that was clinging to him. The most peaceful face Richter had ever seen on the boy, and how oddly cute he looked while sleeping. Richter pushed his glasses up with slight pink tinted cheeks and strangely started to pet Emil's head softly without realizing what his hand was doing.

"Nnhh...Richter-san" Emil smiled in his sleep with pink cheeks. Richter was taken back a bit, his cheeks were now a bit red, strangely feeling happy that Emil was dreaming about him.

"Emil…." Richter's attention was quickly turned to the inn window, where he heard arguing going on outside. He sighed from who it was and was about to get up when the extra weight that clung to him reminded him that Emil was still sleeping, and so soundly too. Richter carefully removed the boy, and got up to go on ahead while he let Emil sleep in while he went to look for the letter's with Aqua….however, he ended up running into the two who were arguing from outside the inn before.

"Zelos, I said!- Richter?" Lloyd quickly put his hands on his swords, but remembered he wouldn't need to do that anymore, so he relaxed himself a little. Lloyd kept his brown eyes on Richter, watching his every move just in case, witch Richter did the same with his emerald eyes.

"Uh, Lloyd. I'm still here, don't ignore me" Zelos complained,

"..."

"..."

"Ugh, Lloyd. I can't take this silent crap anymore!" Richter was annoyed with Zelos's attitude, especially because he hated being younger than him by four years. If Zelos were to know that, he would rub it in for sure.

"Zelos, I don't even know why you came with me" Lloyd gave Zelos a look of annoyance, deciding to let Richter be.

"I told you Lloyd, Colette didn't want you to go alone, so she asked me to follow you, my number one favorite hunny" Zelos grinned, and wrapped his arms around Lloyd's neck.

"Ack, Z-Zelos, don't give this guy the wrong idea!" Lloyd glared at the chosen, but his cheeks were slowly turning a pink color. Richter couldn't take much more and began to walk away without a second to lose. He didn't give a shit about Zelos or Lloyd's relationship.

* * *

Emil woke up and rubbed his right eye gently, seeing the empty space in his bed. He wondered where Richter had gone and figured that he must have gone on ahead of him, hoping it wasn't because he was getting in his way or anything...

"Hey, Jord. Think you can sniff him out?" Emil smiled at his big and beautiful Fenrir. The Fenrir wagged his tail and licked Emil's cheek before leading him. When Emil and Jord were walking out, he noticed Lloyd and Zelos talking to one of the shop guys around town. Zelos noticed him staring and they both exchanged smiles and waved. Emil was going to run over, but Zelos signaled him not to, and made a very playful face, then put his hands behind his head looking away from Emil right as Lloyd turned his head to Zelos. Zelos waved at Emil once more, putting his hands back on his head, causing Lloyd to look back at him with a very annoyed look. Emil and Zelos silently chuckled to each other, before Lloyd finally looked at Zelos. It was only then thatZeloss pointed at Emil. Lloyd sighed at the two who were laughing at him for before but chuckled at his own stupidity with them. All three gathered in the middle of Triet together.

"So what are you doing out here Emil? Is Marta with you?" Lloyd asked, looking around to see if the girl was nearby or not.

"U-Um...well, you see...I decided to part ways with Marta for a while" Emil smiled, feeling guilty for leaving the girl behind the way he did...

"You tossed away a beautiful lady like Marta-chan!? Have you no sense of loyalty!?" Zelos playfully gave Emil a look of shame while he rubbing his knuckles against the side of the boys head, almost like an older brother would to his little brother.

"Zelos, Quit it!" The boy whined before pulling away and fixed his hair.

"-So that's why we saw Richter before. He was with you" Lloyd stated.

"You saw Richter-san?" Emil asked.

"Oh yeah, we ran into him while we were on our way over here" Zelos explained.

"Which way was he going?" Emil eagerly asked.

"U-Um, that way" Zelos pointed, and Emil gave his thanks before running off.

Emil rode Jord in order to catch up to Richter much faster, plus Jord knew where to go since he could smell the half-elf. They eventually found Aqua, who was told to wait there in order to lead Emil, just in case the boy had gotten lost or hurt.

"So Richter-san told you to wait here for me?"

"Yup, in case you got lost, or needed some help in battle" Aqua smiled.

"Thanks, Aqua" Emil smiled. A slight blush started to show on his face from knowing that the older man was worried about him enough to leave Aqua for him.

"Now, this way" Aqua smiled and led Emil to the Triet Ruins, where Richter was waiting. His arms crossed and his face the same straight face as always. It was safe to assume that Richter wasn't having much luck on his own and waited for Emil to have his help with searching.

"Richter-sama, Emil is safe and sound" The Centurion smiled before fading away, as she earned a slight smile from Richter and blushed.

"Richter-san, thank you for having Aqua help me" Emil smiled, blushing a bit. Richter's fingers twitched at Emil's "You're so kind to me" smile, and turned away before going back to letter searching before Emil could see the slight pink that grazed his tan cheeks. "You don't need to thank me, now start looking for those letter's"

"Right" Emil nodded and began to look around for letter's that must be laying around somewhere around here some place, buried in the sand.

* * *

Watching Emil and Richter looking and digging around someplace, Jord wagged his tail and began to look around too, although to him he was playing the same game as the other two, unaware of what they were actually doing. It didn't take long before Jord found some envelopes and howled in excitement.

"Jord? What is buddy?" Emil asked. Richter turned his head to the monster. Emil walked over and saw what jord had found, and happily hugged the Fenrir as he praised him with loving pets and treats.

"What is it?" Richter asked in question to Emil's reason for praising the monster.

"Jord found the letter's" Emil smiled as scooped up the letters, presenting them to the older man.

Richter sighed "At least we found them" Emil didn't understand why Richter sighed until he looked at the letter's to see that they were ripped in some places, covered in dirt and sand.

"So now what do we do?" Emil asked, handing the letters to Richter, and noticed who they were addressed to, and who they were from. "Ludger...Kresnik, and...Julius Kresnik?" Emil cocked his head in question as he crossed his arms.

"Julius. these are his letters to his younger brother" Richter said, satisfying the boy's curious expression. Putting the letters in his back pocket, and almost instantly, his hand was being nuzzled by Jord's snout, who was looking for Richter to praise him.

"Fine, good job." Richter pets the monster on the head and received a lick to the cheek before the monster walked off wagging it's tail. Richter wiped his cheek where he had been licked, not very pleased, but his attention was caught by the chuckle Emil had made. Richter sighed, a small smile formed on his face as he looked at Emil, who had Jord rubbed up against him.


	3. Chapter3 a flower bud

A HAPPY TALE OF SYMPHONIA CHAPTER. 3 A flower bud

After having to wait a few days in Triet, the delivery bird finally flew over for Richter and Emil to its letters returned to it. Once the bird flew away, Emil waved goodbye at the bird, but soon his shoulders slumped and a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"Now we can finally leave this place" Emil couldn't take this heat much longer, although he did enjoy spending time at the lake to keep cool. He was tired of all the sand, and Richter was feeling quite the same way.

"So what are we going to do now?" Emil asked, eager to travel someplace new with Richter. Richter saw Emil's excitement to be a bit childish, but he didn't exactly hate that.

"I was hoping to find a book for a special healing arte in the tower of mana" Richter explained, pushing up his glasses. Emil still couldn't seem to get over how smart Richter always looked when he did that.

"So...that would mean we would end up at Palmacosta first, Right?" Emil cocks his head in question, but smiles when Richter voices "Yes" Emil was quite proud of himself for remembering.

"Alright then, pack your things, so we can leave" Richter began to walk ahead. "I'll wait for you at the town exit. Come find me when you finish packing." Emil nodded and went up into his room in the inn to pack his things. When Emil was packing, he looked through the window for a moment and looked at Richter who was down below. He looked at how tall he was, how cool he looked. Emil knew deep down that he had strong feelings for Richter, feelings that only the word LOVE could describe just how he felt about the half-elf.

"Richter-san...I love you" He whispered to himself before looking away from the window, his cheeks flushed red. He grabs his bag and makes for the exit and reunites with Richter at the town exit of Triet. Richter leads on with Emil right beside him as they head for the Ossa Trail. After they go through, they finally make it to Izoold. Emil remembers first meeting Regal here, while Richter however, didn't really care for the smell here. He hated fish, though he didn't mind Aqua.

"I'm going to find someone to give us a ride to Palmacosta, so yo-" Richter was cut short of his words when Emil suddenly voices "-I'll go with you" Emil stood next to Richter, refusing to move. His heart ached as he wanted to hold Richter's hand so badly, but he couldn't...because Richter would surely reject him and only hurt him...a pain he wouldn't ever be ready to feel from the man...

"Well, if that's what you want, then I have no reason to deny you of that" Richter walked on, as Emil smiled and happily followed him. While they were asking one of the fishermen for a ride, Emil was thinking of him and Richter ever being together. But then he realized that he was 4 years younger than Richter, and began to wonder if it was too weird for a 16-year-old boy to love a 20-year-old man. Richter took notice to Emil's sudden lowered spirits. But Emil shook his head and tried not to make eye contact with the half-elf, as he didn't want to worry him. This was starting to piss off Richter, as he knew Emil was bothered by something and wanted to know... But he didn't want to pry, as he had no business sticking his nose into Emil's personal thoughts.

* * *

The two finally reach Palmacosta, but Emil still wouldn't look him in the eyes, and this was oddly annoying Richter more than it should be. But was still refusing to ask Emil, as he just wanted to focus on getting to the tower of mana, so he continued to block out whatever it was that his heart was feeling towards Emil right now.

"Richter-san...i'm really tired" Emil voiced, his head hung low.

"We can stay at Palmacosta and stock up on item's." Richter huffed, headed towards the inn. But he couldn't help but feel like maybe he was the reason Emil was upset. He couldn't recall doing anything that would have hurt the boy though. So what was it then?

*If I was older, would Richter-san like me then?* Emil thought, sighing again. When they went into the inn, they ran into Lloyd and Zelos again, which only made Richter want to turn around- walk away- and forget he ever saw them.

"Emil-kun!~" Zelos waved to Emil, and before Emil could do anything, Zelos's arm was wrapped around his neck. Lloyd smiled at the two and walked over to join them. Richter kept distance, not wanting to get involved.

"So what brings you to Palmacosta?" Zelos asks, giving Emil a slight grin.

"Well, me and Richter-san decided to stay here the night, nothing special" Emil smiled, but was quickly reminded of what was troubling him, and Zelos could see it written all over the blond's face.

"Well, me and Zelos decided to stop here for tonight too" Lloyd smiled. Richter's eyes almost widen as he didn't even want to think about spending A-HOLE-NIGHT with THOSE TWO...Sure he would die tonight.

"So where are you and Richter headed?" Lloyd continued and asked with a smile.

"The tower of mana" Emil replied, also with a smile.

"Um, excuse me" The innkeeper waved a hand, and the group turned their attention to cute young women. "But um...there are only two rooms open, and only the bottom floor has two beds, the upstairs room only has one bed" The three friends+Richter, now had to decide who was bunking with who, and who would end up on the floor for the night.

"I'ml i'm sorry to say this, but I can't sleep on the floor" Zelos complained. "It would ruin my hair and give me a bad back in the morning"

"Well...I don't mind sleeping on the floor if no one else want's to" Emil smiled. Lloyd didn't quite like the idea, but it reminded him of himself and couldn't turn down his thoughtful offer. He honestly would have taken the floor had Emil not said anything first.

"Alright, thanks, Emil. Try to sleep well" Lloyd said with a pat to the boy's small shoulder. So it was decided that Lloyd and Zelos would share the bottom floor, and Emil would sleep on the floor of Richter's room on the top floor. Richter didn't exactly like Emil sleeping on the floor, but he felt like he had no right to tell Emil what not to do after questioning him of being a dog or not...Emil was happily setting down his sleeping bag on the floor as he hummed to himself. Emil would normally cuddle up with Jord, but monster's were not allowed in the inn for various reasons.

* * *

Just as everyone had turned out the lights and got settled into bed, Emil shivered, the wooden floor was cold and tonight was a cold night in Polmacosta, and the cold air could be felt through the windows through the rooms. Richter was asleep when he was broken from his slumber as his attention was turned to the sounds coming from the floor. Richter sat up from his bed, and looked at the pile of cloth that was Emil's sleeping bag, he grabbed a hold of it end removed the covers to find a shivering Emil curled up on the floor. Richter's chest ached at the sight, and Emil turned to face Richter, sitting up as he was covered in goosebumps.

"Richter-san, sorry if I woke you" Emil lowered his head.

"Emil…" Richter hated seeing the boy so cold….it made his heart ache.

"Richter….san?" Emil's cheeks were flushed red, his heart racing as he felt the strong and warm arms of Richter wrap around his smaller shape, and instinctively puts his arms around Richter's back, holding on tightly. Emil not only felt warm, but Richter's scent started to make Emil feel tingly inside.

"Emil, I apologize for having let you sleep on the cold floor…" Richter then pulled Emil off his feet and carried him to the bed with him. Emil didn't know what to say, all he knew was what he wanted to do...and at the last minute before he could even regret his actions. He whispered "Richter...san" Softly before reaching up to Richter's face, and pressing their lips together. It was only when Emil had realized what he had just done when he saw the speechless expression on Richter's face

"Richter-san...I...I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing!" Emil was now scared of how Richter would feel about him now that he knew his true feelings. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he tried to escape. But Richter quickly calmed his expression and grabbed Emil's arm, pulling the boy back into his own.

"Emil...take responsibility for your actions" Richter said as he had Emil's chin cupped in his hand, and locked their lips together. Emil was going crazy inside, as Richter then pushed him down on the bed and leaned in for another kiss when-

"Emil!" Richter scoffed, a hand on Emil's small shoulder that had just shaken the small blond awake, who gave him a drowsy look with flushed cheeks.

"Richter-san…?" Emil asked, half asleep.

"You were stirring a lot in your sleep, as well as sweating, so I put you in bed with me and had that stupid chosen help me bring down your fever. But then you started calling for me, and that's when I woke you up" Richter explained. Emil was almost heartbroken that it had all just been a dream as well as embarrassed for having such a dream. But when he saw how worried Richter looked, it warmed his heart, so in return, gave the half-elf a warm and reassuring smile.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Richter-san" Richter almost blushed and would have adjusted his glasses had he been wearing them. So he instead looked away while ruffling the hair on top of the boy's head.

"Just don't worry me so much next time, now get some rest," Richter said before letting himself fall back to sleep as he lied back down on the back. Emil smiled as he watched the now sleeping Richter, and heavily blushed when he realized that this was the second time that he had been able to share a bed with the older man.

"Richter-san...you're so kind to me, thank you" Emil whispered before cuddling up against the very man who was kind to him, and fell asleep to the music of the half-elf's deep breathing, with the slight sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

Richter once again awoke with the extra weight clinging to his body as well as the extra warmth. But this time, he welcomed it as a small smile crept on his lips and patted the small blond's head. "Richter-san…" Richter blushed a bit, knowing that Emil not only dreams about him often but seems to recognize his touch in his sleep as well. As Richter watched the small blond sleep, his hand slowly glided from the blond's hair to the boy's soft cheek, watching the boy's breathing very carefully. "Emil…" His fingers reached the boy's chin, with his thumb gently rubbing the lower lip on the blond. Green eyes focused on the small pair of lip's, as the older man himself was starting to lean over the boy, closing the gap between them.

"Emil…" Both of his warm hands now held the boy's cheeks, as their foreheads were now pressed against each other, their lips inches away from a kiss when-

"Rise and shine beauties!" Zelos slammed the door open with a big playful grin on his face.


	4. Chapter4 the flower blooms pink

A HAPPY TALE OF SYMPHONIA CHAPTER.4 The flower blooms Pink

Richter looked back at Zelos, looking as though he had just got his soul stolen. "Aqua!" And just than Aqua appeared and pushed Zelos down the stairs, giving Richter a chance to quickly get away from Emil and make his way downstairs. Thankfully Zelos was not harmed, due to his quick reflexes and landed on his feet, pretty ticked off with Richter's choice of action.

"What the hell was that for!?" Zelos growled at Richter, who looked rather pissed himself.

"Thank you for last night, tell Emil I will be at the shop" Richter quickly spoke, rushing down the stairs, leaving Zelos angry and slightly confused. But goes back upstairs to fetch Emil, hoping the boy would wake soon.

Emil rubbed his eye after waking up, looking around and noticed that Richter had already gotten up and left just like last time, but quickly noticed Zelos standing in the room with a smile on his face.

"Hey their Emil-chan" Zelos grinned. "How'd you sleep last night?~"

"U-Um p-pretty well thanks to Richter-san" Emil blushed.

"That's good to hear" Zelos grinned playfully.

"Oh, Richter-san told me you helped with me last night too? Thank you Zelos" Emil smiled.

"It was nothing the great Zelos wilder couldn't handle, anyway. Richter's at the shop"

"He is? I guess I better get over there, thanks again Zelos" Emil rushed out of bed and waved goodbye as he exited the room. Emil had to hurry, he didn't want Richter scolding him for being late after causing the older man so much trouble last night.

* * *

After some time running through Palmacosta, Emil made it to the small shop where he saw Richter waiting for him. He quickly jogged up to the place, reuniting with the older man, relieved he made into the shop in under a minute. With the looks of it, Richter must have already purchased his items.

"Richter-san, i'm sorry for making you wait" Emil gave a very apologetic smile.

"It's fine, now let's go. we need to go over our plans for the safest route to the tower of mana. And there's a few notes I need to go over" Richter tossed his hair, walking ahead of Emil, who quickly followed right beside him, not too far ahead or far behind...other whys Richter might scold him like when they first met.

"Um, by the way, Richter-san. Thank you for looking after me last night" Emil gave Richter a very kind and warming smile from the heart with rosy pink cheeks. Richter in return blushed a bit, but kept his face out of Emil's field of vision, and replied with "Thank nothing of it, now let's hurry." Richter was mentally trying to punch out that strange butterfly feeling he got from Emil, it wasn't natural and he needed to focus on his work, not on how adorable Emil looked...n-not that that was on his mind often or anything!

Emil and Richter were getting something to drink, and across from their table was Zelos and Marta while Lloyd stayed back on the sidelines watching. Zelos and Marta were clearly trying to speak loud enough for Emil to notice them. Emil had noticed them but couldn't understand what Marta was doing with Zelos, he thought she wasn't into guys like him...or maybe she was? He couldn't understand it, and wanted to ask...but listening to Richter talk about the plans for getting to the tower of mana was far more important for Emil's ears then what Marta might have to say. Emil was simply enjoying his time watching Richter read through his papers when a sudden loud and familiar voice spoke up from across his and Richter's table.

"GEE Zelos, your SO FUNNY," Marta said, stating it a bit loudly. Emil's hands clenched the fabric of his pants as they sat on his lap. He couldn't understand what Marta was doing in Palmacosta, much less with Zelos. Were they hanging out? Having fun? Or...could they be on a date!? Emil wasn't sure how to feel, he had always liked Marta, but...did he like her the way he had treasured Richter?

"Emil, ignore them." Richter scoffed, trying to focus on some document's he was reading through, taking a sip of his unsweetened black tea.

"Sorry...it's just, I don't understand why Marta's with Zelos" Emil lowered his head, his chin tucked under his scarf.

"The chosen is known for being a ladies man, it's no surprise," Richter explained.

"Yeah... I guess you're right…" Emil sighed, continuing to keep his head down.

"Emil." Richter raised his voice a bit, drawing Emil's attention. Gentle green eyes met sharp green eyes. Emil's face began to flush a pink rosy color. "Emil, why were you avoiding eye contact with me before?" He asked, refusing to lose eye contact with the boy.

"I-I….well….I um…" Emil was flushed a darker pink.

"Out with it." Richter scolded.

"I-I was upset with how much older you are compared to me!" Emil stated, his head bent down once more, his eyes shut tightly feeling the blood rushing to his face.

"Emil…" Richter sighed, annoyed with Emil's childish thoughts. "Number's don't mean anything, only how mature you become through growing up does." He said, trying to give Emil comfort.

"Then...do you think I'm mature?" Emil asked, making Richter feeling guilty for something as if he had done something cruel to Emil.

"Emil...you were just a kid who couldn't defend himself...but after everything that's happened, I have seen you become your own man, you really matured through it all Emil" Richter explained, hoping he had put Emil's mind at ease.

"Y-You really think that about me Richter-san?" Emil nervously fiddled with his empty juice cup.

"Yes." And with that, Emil was burning up, so much so you could see steam coming from him.

"Richter-san, you're so nice" Emil smiled with his face in his scarf.

"Emil, stop hiding your face already. You're a man" Richter scolded, pushing his glasses up, feeling slightly flushed, though he didn't know why or...maybe he did and just didn't want to admit it to himself and was trying to hide it.

"S-Sorry" Emil chuckled a bit.

"Emil!" Suddenly Marta called out as she ran towards them.

"M-Marta!?" Emil had thought that she was with Zelos, partly scared of what she wanted.

"Look Emil...I'll always love you, but I want to support you and Raine-senpai" Marta explained.

"WHAT!?" Emil almost fell out of his chair, he couldn't believe what Marta was saying. Richter almost choked on his tea at the girl's words.

"I know we both know she's way older and hard to crack, but I know she'll love you and I'm sure Genis would help if you asked him"

"U-Um...Marta...I don't-"

"-It's okay Emil, I believe in you! Do your best, b-but if it doesn't work out, I'll wait for you!" Marta blushed and was about to kiss Emil's cheek when Emil pushed himself off the chair.

"Emil, are you alright?" Marta asked, full of worry for her blond crush.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" Emil scratched the back of his head, and smiled sheepishly, feeling slightly guilty for having to dodge Marta's kiss, so Emil got up and dusted off his butt, standing the chair back up before he sat back down.

"Alright, I guess I better go. Bye Emil!" Marta waved as she left, and Emil waved back.

* * *

After Marta left, the two were silent for a bit, however Richter finished up his papers and the two returned to the inn to pack up their stuff. Once the two were on the road, Emil ran ahead with Jord and started playing with him. Richter was relieved to see Emil doing better than before, and couldn't help but crack a small smile on his face when he watched the boy.

"Hahaha, Jord stop!" Emil fell to the ground as Jord pounced him, happily licking Emil's face, wagging his tail and acting like a big puppy.

"..." Suddenly after watching the two, Richter got an image of him toppling his small little Emil with flushed red cheeks, licking the boy's neck as he would receive soft moans from the boy as his small fingers would curl into his red hair.

"Ugh…" Richter dismissed the image, trying to cease the heat in his face, though it would take much more to cease his own erection….however, his body quickly calmed down once he heard Ratatosk giving Jord commands. Ratatosk always could piss Richter off.

"Good boy, now go on" Ratatosk grinned, as he was pleased with his monster.

"Why did you take Emil over?" Richter asked coldly.

"Cause I wanted to" He replied smugly.

"...let's just keep moving, so you better not slow me down." He scoffed, walking ahead of Ratatosk, and tossed his hair.

"Tch, Emil's the one who would slow you down…" He mumbled to himself, following beside the older man.

After some time, they came across a lake in the middle of an oak tree forest, acorns lied across the grassy floor. Without a second thought, Jord jumped into the pond and splashed everyone, howling with joy as he swam around, playing in the water. Richter didn't seem very pleased to be soaked in water, and normally Ratatosk would feel the same, but he removed all his clothing but his briefs and jumped into the water with Jord.

"I love the water!" Aqua appeared and joined in as well.

"I can't believe this...but I guess we can set up camp here and dry off" Richter scoffed, letting them all play, however...even though Richter was setting up camp, his eyes kept finding their way to gaze at Emil's slim bare body that was dripping with water, and started to feel his body react.

"Richter-sama, won't you join us?" Aqua pleaded, behind her was Jord giving Richter the puppy dog eyes as he wagged his tail.

"I would rather not" Richter stated as he pulled his coat off, hanging it by the fire to dry.

"Don't be chicken, you half-elf" Ratatosk mocked.

"Childish remarks won't get you anywhere" Richter mocked back at Ratatosk.

"Tch!" Ratatosk crossed his arms, furious with the half-elf.

"Ratatosk, maybe Emil could convince Richter-sama to join us" Aqua whispered to the blond's ear.

"Tch- no way!"

"Well, I would at least like to have fun with Emil then you!" Aqua argued.

"At least I'm not a traitor!" He growled, causing Aqua to shiver in fear of the mighty monster lord.

"Leave Aqua alone." Richter scolded.

"Shut up you stupid half-elf!" Ratatosk growled once more, but this time he splashed Richter, drenching him in water even more.

"..." Oh god….IT WAS DEATH ITSELF!

"Kya!" Aqua faded away as she was more scared of an angry Richter then lord of monsters.

"Aie!" Jord whimpered and returned to Ratatosk's monster pocket, as he was also more scared of a furious Richter then his angry master.

"What are you all so afraid of!? It's ju-" Suddenly Ratatosk was kicked down into the water, and when Ratatosk was about to get up, he was pulled up by Richter from the wrist.

Ratatosk was just about to hit Richter too, when the sight of the older man's skin could be seen through the wet white shirt, leaving his muscles just barely visible. Ratatosk could feel his heart beating faster as heat began to creep up in his cheeks

"G-Get away from me!" Ratatosk struggled in the man's grasp. Richter rose a brow, confused with Ratatosk's childish struggle with red flushed cheeks.

"Hmm?"

"E-Emil, this is all your fault!" Red eyes shut tight, and green opened.

"R-Richter-san...? Y-You're all...wet" Emil's face was red hot as his gentle green eyes trailed the older man's shape, gazing at the warm tan skin that could be seen through the wet white shirt that hugged the man's shape, And finally his eyes met the gaze of the older man's, the droplets of water that dripped from his bangs fell onto the young boy's face, his shadow cast over him. Emil could feel his legs ready to give out, and while he was becoming worse then a nervous wreck, Richter could feel himself enjoying Emil's reaction, feeling lustful even.

"Emil…" Richter whispered as he continued to gaze at Emil, along with his bare body dripping wet with water with only his briefs on. The boy was a lot thinner then he was and a lot less toned.

"A-Aaaaah! R-Richter-san, don't look!" Emil shut his eyes in embarrassment looking away, his left wrist still in Richter's grasp. Richter used this to his advantage to keep Emil close as he began to lean in closer, craving the boy beneath him.

"Emil...look at me" He whispered, the small blond turned his head to open his eyes, his gaze matched the older man's, and realized how much closer their faces had gotten.

"R-Richter-san…." Emil's free hand reached for the thin white fabric that the older man was wearing, and gripped it tightly, feeling the wet fabric beneath his fingers. He could feel his chest rub up against the same wet fabric, but it was much warmer, just like the wet gloved hand that had placed itself on his lower back, almost sending a shiver down his spine. Feeling the butterflies in his stomach. Emil clutched tighter onto the fabric.

"Emil…"

"Richter….san"

The two whispered just as their noses touched, but soon no words could be spoken. Richter had already claimed his kiss with Emil, and Emil allowed the kiss to deepen, feeling the man invade the inside of his mouth. The two embraced in the middle of a lake, with a small forest of oak trees all around.


	5. chapter5 watering the pink flower

**A HAPPY TALE OF SYMPHONIA CHAPTER.5**

As romantic as the moment was, it was the feeling of Jord's tongue licking his chick when he opened his eyes to see that once again...his embrace with Richter was nothing but a dream.

Emil Rubbed his eyes and gave Jord a small smile with a pat on the head. The boy saw that he was in his sleeping bag with Jord behind him like a big pillow. The stars were out, and he could see richter sitting across from him through the camp fire that sat in between them. When the small boy looked at the older man, who obviously was deep into his notes, that he didn't see the near to tears face emil had on...He didn't mean to feel so emotional, but to have two moment's where the one you love finally returns the feelings only to be a dream, was something that made emil feel that maybe...him and richter are never meant to be….

Richter finally put his notes back in his bag, and noticed that the boy was finally awake, but Emil had already been awake for a hole 10 minutes before richter had finished.

"Emil, you're awake" Richter pushed his glasses up with the push of his index finger.

"Yeah, but i don't really remember fainting or anything, so what happened and…why does the back of my head hurts a little?" Emil rubbed the back of his head lightly.

"About that. After Ratatosk gave you your control back, you panicked after realizing you were only in your trunks and fell over backwards, which caused you to hit your head and knocked yourself out for about 5 hours." He explained.

"How embarrassing…." Emil dropped his head in his knees with his back against Jord.

"...Don't think too much about it." Richter tried to reassure him...but there really wasn't much richter could really say that would fit Emil's clumsy action…..

"You should have just let me drown…" Emil was obviously just being dramatic, but Richter didn't seem to see it that way.

"Emil, don't say that." Richter raised his voice a bit, which startled emil.

"Richter-san?" Emil lifted his head to look at the older man.

"I already lost aster….and i almost killed you once….i...i can't lose you emil…." Richter glared at the earth beneath him...angry at the world, along with himself.

"R….Richter-san…." Globs of tears fell from his rosy cheeks from hearing how much Richter cared for him, he felt so happy.

"E-Emil, what are you crying for!?" Richter had never seen anyone cry so happily before, or cry that much water out of their body and live.

"Richter-san...y-your so k-kind to me!" Emil continued to cry happily.

"Good grief…" Richter sighed.

After a few moments of crying, Emil finally settled down and made them carrot soup for dinner.

Emil was so happy to hear how Richter cared for him, that he wasn't even bothered by their kiss only being a dream...because, even if richter never returned the feelings or never even knew how he felt...it would just be enough to be by his side, and hopped that Richter would feel and understand those feelings through his cooking.

After finishing up their dinner, the two got ready for bed, however...Emil wasn't quite ready for sleep, he had already gotten his rest when he was knocked out from earlier. Richter was already in his sleeping bag fast asleep, while Emil lied awake in his sleeping bag as he watched Richter, and eventually started to feel sleepy, but the longer he lied there, the more he was wishing that he was sleeping by richter's side once more...to feel protected in those strong arms, to feel the warmth of their bodies close together…

"Richter-san…" Emil's cheeks flushed, but shivered from the cold gust of wind, and although sleeping by the fire kept him warm enough...Richter was 100% warmer, so Emil thought, So Emil started to slowly and very quietly crawl towards Richter, hoping to get somewhat closer.

Finally reaching him, Emil noticed that Richter breaths deeply in his sleep, and he couldn't help but feel so relaxed by it. He continued to watch Richter as his cheeks were fully flushed a red color, slowly inch by inch scooting closer to Richter and surprisingly enough, Richter was still sound asleep, but what really Surprised Emil was that when he slightly nudged his shoulder against him, Richter nuzzled his face into Emil's hair and whispered "Emil…" in his sleep.

Emil's cheeks were bright red, and all the boy could think about was "Richter-san is...dreaming? Dreaming about….ME?"

Emil was suddenly feeling so nervous, and the feeling of Richter breathing in his hair tickled him.

"Emil….don't...move" The older man whispered, causing Emil to seriously wonder what Richter was dreaming about….but he didn't have to, because at that moment, Richter held him tightly, pushing his face up against the older man's chest.

"Richter…..san…." Emil died and went to paradise.

His cheeks blushed with every ounce of blood in his body, his body melting from Richter's body heat, while the sound of Richter's heartbeat...it was like a lullaby…

"Richter-san...i….i love you…" Emil wrapped his arms around Richter, keeping his head pressed to Richter's chest….slowly drifting off to slumber. While Jord waged his tail in delight, and curled up and was fast asleep.

In the middle of the night, Richter awoke from his sleep, but his attention was quickly taken by the fact that Emil was asleep in his arms….even though he remembered that he slept across from where the boy had been sleeping….so than, did that mean…

"Did Emil want to be….in my arms?" Richter's cheeks flushed a pink color, his green eyes watching the small boy breath softly in his sleep.

He wondered if Emil remembered that he was only wearing his trunks, because he sure didn't, and his eyes knew this for curtain, as they kept a close watch on the boys bare chest.


	6. Chapter6 another flower blooms

**A Happy symphonia: chapter.6**

Richter continued to scan the boys bare body. But before he could even think about touching the boy, red eyes shot open and punched Richter hard in the chest, quickly making his escape.

"Ngh!" Richter clasped his chest where he had been hit.

"You creep!" Ratatosk growled, cheeks a slight heated pink color.

Richter stood up, surprising Ratatosk with a surprisingly calm expression. Ratatosk took a step back and with a snap of his fingers, clothed his body again, glaring at the half elf.

"Just because Emil was asleep doesn't mean you can do what you want" He growled once more, with his hands clutched in a fist.

"...And what would you have done had Emil been awake?" The half elf asked.

"...What do you mean?" Ratatosk gave Richter a very insulted look.

"Had Emil been awake and let me continue. What would you have done?" He asked once more.

"...Tch!" Ratatosk looked away, feeling the heat creep into his face.

"You are technically part of Emil, just as he is part of you...so you might share some of Emil's feelings...or maybe not." He stated.

"You mean i might like-..!" Ratatosk looked back at Richter with a surprised expression, cheeks flushed red.

Richter then slowly started to step toward Ratatosk, who was now practically ready to pull out his sword if need be.

The thing that really freaked Ratatosk out about Richter, was how calm he was, while he on the other hand could hear his heart beating faster than it ever had in a long time...though it was understandable, being that he had nightmares of when Richter had killed him, And just the fact that Richter was strong enough to kill him pissed him off and scared him a bit.

"Do you really need to clutch your weapon?" Richter asked, eyes slightly glanced at the hand that Ratatosk had clutched on the handle of his sword.

"I do." He replied quickly.

"Do as you please, but i don't have time for this right now." Richter sighed, walking past Ratatosk, and reached for his coat, slipping it on. Ratatosk keeping a close eye on him.

"Since you're awake, we can continue traveling, daylight will be out soon enough." Richter said, packing his things together and putting out the fire.

"And you expect me to just go along with you? I wasn't finished sleeping" Ratatosk complained, crossing his arms as he gave a glare at the half elf.

"Sigh...must you make everything harder than it should?" Richter rubbed his index finger in between his brows, trying to relax his currently new headache.

"...The only reason why i'm even still here is because of Emil" The blond growled a bit.

"Then get moving" Richter scoffed.

"Don't tell me what to do" Ratatosk shot back.

"...Then i'll make you" Richter reached for his weapons.

"You want to fight? Then bring it" Ratatosk drew his weapon, and grinned.

"I don't want to hurt Emil… but you, you're leaving me with no choice" Richter glared.

"Heh, that's because i'm not a loser like him" He said, receiving a glare from the other.

"Don't say things like that about Emil, or you'll regret it." Richter warned.

"Tch! Just bring it on!" Ratatosk charged at the half elf.

The two started fighting, but the one thing that Ratatosk really hated, was while he would try to catch his breath, Richter could just heal himself with a few different healing arts.

Richter who had the strength and skill to swing a hand axe and sword, leaving almost no opening for Ratatosk to hit him.

"Dammit!" Ratatosk growled.

"What's the matter?" Richter asked, mocking him as he hardly had a scratch on him.

"S-Shut up!" Ratatosk charged at him. But for just a moment, Richter almost thought it was cute to see Emil tired...sweaty, and weak…

Ratatosk leaped at the half elf, and didn't stab him, he didn't use any skill, or a monster, no...he didn't do anything, he just simply pushed him over and landed on top of him, sitting on the half elf's lower waist with his hands pressed on the man's chest.

"I count this as a win" Ratatosk grinned, cheeks turning a pink color.

Ratatosk couldn't explain it...but he's pretty sure that the Emil in him was what made him decide at the very end not to harm Richter.

"If it'll shut you up…than fine" Richter sighed.

"Heh" Ratatosk grinned proudly.

"..." Richter continued to lie there, watching Ratatosk, finding him to oddly be...cute, though it might just be because he has Emil's face...but then again...their technically the same, so…

"Stop staring at me you creep" Ratatosk glared a bit, looking down at the older man.

"Than get off me…" Richter scoffed.

"..." Ratatosk strangely replied with. "No" As he grinned.

Richter slightly confused and slightly annoyed, as he was ready to get back to traveling...and yet...half of him didn't want the boy to get off.

"I think i kind of like it up here" Ratatosk said, cheeks a brighter pink, grinning deviously.

"Is that so?" Richter was annoyed a moment ago..but now he was almost finding himself a bit attracted by Ratatosk's new behavior.

"Yeah, i do" Ratatosk pressed his forehead to Richter's.

Richter slowly moved his hands to Ratatosk's hips, giving them a light squeeze. But soon felt the other's smaller pair of hands wrap their fingers around his neck.

Ratatosk chuckled at the sight of the pained look in Richter's face from the light choking he was giving him, with cheeks a bit more than pink.

"What's wrong? Did i take your breath away?" Ratatosk asked, almost sadisticly.

"Both of you did…" Richter choked out, just before planting his lips on the small blonds. Ratatosk allowed the kiss to deepen, and bit Richter's tongue hard enough to cause it to bleed...however, the kiss continued. Both in a hot steamy kiss with blood running down their mouths with a mixture of saliva, with Ratatosk' still choking Richter slightly, feeling the half elf's hands squeezing his thighs with the sunrise behind them.


	7. Chapter7 purple flower of pink?

**A Happy tales of Symphonia: chapter.7**

The blood trickled down both of their necks in a thin stream. The blond soon ended the kiss when he could feel the older man's hands rub his inner thigh with his thumbs, giving him chills down his spine as it felt...pretty good.

"Tell me. Why did you suddenly seem so attracted to me?" The older man asked, his face slightly mocking the cute and slightly weak look on the smaller blonds face.

"I guess because you look a lot better under me i guess~" Red eyes try to regain power.

"Heh, and yet you kept calling me a creep and here you are. You sadist" Richter snickered.

"Shut up, half elf!" The blond growled before biting the other man's ear.

Richter winced in pain a bit. Ratatosk enjoys every bit of his pain.

"That's enough." Richter pulled him away, getting back onto his feet.

"So what do you plan on telling Emil?" Ratatosk grinned.

"..." Richter's silence meant that he had yet to think about that.

"Maybe i should just tell him for you" Ratatosk teased.

"...Do what you will." Richter scoffed, but thanks to his well calmed expression, Ratatosk no longer found it fun to tell Emil if Richter wasn't going to suffer from any of it.

"You're no fun" Ratatosk crossed his arms.

"Now let's go." Richter quickly began to move onward, trying to focus on getting to the tower of mana, and not on the thought of throwing Emil down and shoving his-

"Hey, how come you didn't just do it with me?" Ratatosk asked, teasing the other.

"..."Richter continued to walk.

"Hey, is that what you're thinking about~" He teased once more.

"Let's focus on the tower of mana…"

"Ugh!...you are-no-fun" Ratatosk annoyed with the half elf, walked ahead.

"..." Richter was trying to hold back a snarky remark he wanted to make.

After a few hours of silent walking, Ratatosk couldn't help but start to strangly wish that Richter had continued rubbing his thigh, and maybe even more. His face flushed bright red as the thought crossed his mind, and without question, suddenly blurted out.

"Ugh! Y-you perverted creep!" He suddenly stomped further ahead.

"..." Richter rows a brow a bit, not quite sure where that came from, then sighed.

"You're kind of a hypocrite, you know that?" Richter sighed once more.

The blond suddenly came to a halt.

"What now?" Richter asked, ready to just walk the rest of the way on his own.

"Richter-san, did you and Ratatosk walk without me?" Emil asked, turning around to reveal soft kind green eyes that looked a little confused as to where they were.

"Emil….ah, yes. Sorry you had to wake up in the middle of it" Richter said.

"D-Did we also fight? I kind of feel like i got my ass kicked" Emil chuckled a bit.

"Yes, but you you won." Richter said, continuing to walk. Emil behind him.

"Me? You mean we?" Emil Corrected.

"..." Richter said no more.

"And why do i have the taste of blood in my mouth...it's gross" He whined a bit.

"It was from the battle" Wishing Emil would just stop asking questions.

Just as Emil was mostly done with his question's, he noticed the blood running down Richter's mouth, staining the white collar of the shirt under his coat.

"R-Richter-san! You're bleeding!" Emil panicked, quickly taking a out a tissue from his well prepared pocket, and wiped the blood off of Richter's mouth.

Richter a bit surprised by Emil's thoughtless approach...not even nervous one bit.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes...i'm fine, thank you Emil" Richter smiled a bit, missing the sweet boy's kindness.

"Y...Y-Your welcome Richter-san" Emil blushed. Such a handsome smile as always, was how Emil always felt about Richter's smile.

"I hope you know how much you mean to me, Emil" He whispered.

"Richter-san?" The boy questioned, not sure what the older man said.

"It's nothing, let's keep going." Richter said before continuing walking. Emil quickly walked after him, until he was satisfied walking right next to him. Richter didn't mind one bit…

After a bit of walking, they finally made it to the tower of mana, and thankfully could get in easily because of Lloyd and friends coming through two years ago.

As they searched every bookshelf, it was only now that Emil realized he didn't know what the healing arte was...so he didn't really know what to look for.

"Um...Richter-san, what exactly is the healing arte called?" He asked.

"Resurrection." He said.

"B-But Raine-san could only use that because of the unicorn horn" Emil explained.

"Emil...what makes me and Raine different?" He suddenly asked.

"U-Um...she's a girl?" Richter could face palm from that.

"No."

"Y-You're smarter?" Emil tried once more.

"Yes, now keep looking" Richter continued to look for the correct book.

Emil found Richter's statement a bit rude. But...he did have to agree that when it came to smart people, Richter was the smartest person he had ever known, and plus, Richter lived his how life learning, reading and many other things by force and by choice, whereas Raine did it by choice.

As Richter was removing books, he felt a slight breeze coming from behind the bookshelf. Without any warning, Emil's eyes widen when he suddenly saw Richter pulling down the hole bookshelf...however, a few seconds in his thoughts, He thought how cool it was that Richter was strong enough to just do that without any effort.

"R-Richter-san, what are you doing?" Emil asked, getting up from the floor.

"I feel a breeze coming from here...and if i'm correct, Cruxis must have been behind the building of this tower, and might be hiding something" Richter explained.

Emil slightly shuddered at the thought of Cruxis, after all. Lloyd and his friends told him all about that and how evil and scary they were, however being that they were angels and that Mithos was like a god, there was a good chance that Richter would be able to find how to learn resurrection.

Being that Richter was amazing, it would be easy for Richter to master.

After searching the wall carefully, Richter then took his axe in hand and smashed the wall open, surprising Emil with such a loud crashing sound of the stone wall crumbling.

"R-Richter-san, you can't just break the-"

"-A secret entrance." Richter stated, revealing as the hole in the wall had a hallway leading down through a dark room.

"Well, i guess we're going to check it out right?" Emil sighed.

"Now let's go" Richter stepped through. "Stay alert, no one has ever set foot in here."

"R-Right" Emil's stomach felt sick as they walked through...but when he looked at Richter's back, he didn't feel so bad anymore…...Now that Emil thought about it, looking at Richter was oddly bringing up odd feelings, like...being touched on his thighs...or….something touching his lips.

"..." Emil quickly dismissed the thought, as it must have just been another dream about him and Richter being together again….

"Emil!" Richter suddenly called out, as they came to a room that resembled the one's with mirrors that Lloyd had gone through before. But this one was much bigger, as there was a huge boney white dragon with fire on it's wings that stood before them.

Eh!?" Emil surprised by the sudden calling, and quickly reacted as he dodge the tail whip with Richter, both now on different sides of the room.

"What is that!?" Emil asked, drawing his sword.

"I'm guessing another monster unseen before, just like that sand warm." Richter Explained as he pulled his weapons out.

The dragon roared before spitting fire at them, as the fire turned black wherever it touched. Richter quickly dodged the fire, and Emil doing the same. Something telling Emil that the fire might be poisonous, so dodging would be a better idea then blocking. Richter thought the same.

"Emil!" Richter called out, as the dragon swung its tail at Emil, not giving Emil enough time to dodge. But with a quick swing of his blade, deflects the attack.

"Heh, my turn!" Ratatosk mocked as his red eyes glowed.

Richter wishing Emil could fight his own battles...but was just happy that Ratatosk protected Emil before he had gotten hurt.

"Good, now let's go" Richter came at the dragon, receiving a swing of it's claws, quickly sliding under the attack and coming up with a sky attack, as Ratatosk came at it from behind and attacked its back, noticing that it was cracked.

"Hey! i think it's back might be its weak spot!" Ratatosk said before getting whipped to the wall by the huge boney tail. "Ugh!"

"Emil!" Richter leaped at the dragon's back, stabbing it. The dragon roared loudly, breathing fire upwardly, causing fire to rain down.

"I'm not Emil, you jackass!" Ratatosk dodged the raining fire, slightly getting some of his clothing scorched along with Richter.

"Devil's Hellfire!" Ratatosk cried.

"Towering Inferno!" Richter called out.

Both strike the dragon one after the other, completely destroying the dragon as the damage almost came out to 999,999,999,999….At least that's how Ratatosk felt. But who could say for sure? The dragon fell, as it's life was taken away, it's body burnt up. But soon burned out with the rest of the flames.

"Heh...you're not too bad" Ratatosk grinned with pink cheeks.

"I could say the same." Richter stated.

"Hmm?" Ratatosk approached the half elf, as he noticed the burn on Richter's arm.

"What? It doesn't really hurt. But i know Emil will worry about it" He sighed.

"I bet if i do this" Ratatosk squeezed the burn on Richter's arm. He winced in pain a bit.

"Does it hurt now?~"

"Ngh….Now who's the creep?" He mocked.

"S-Shut up!" He squeezed harder, causing the burn to bleed.

"Are you hoping to best me this way?" Trying to fight the extreme pain in his arm.

"Maybe…~" Ratatosk's eyes gleamed, looking into Richter's green eyes that revealed pain.

Richter couldn't help but find Ratatosk's strange new behavior to be sexy and attractive. As he felt the pain get worse from one more squeeze from Ratatosk's grip, he bent down a bit once more, planting his lips on the small boys, feeling the pain of the wound on his tongue open up as he felt those sharp teeth bite down on his tongue once more, still continuing to kiss. He received a soft moan through the kiss from the boy when his fingers rubbed the skin under the waistband of the boys pants.

"Did that feel good?" Richter mocked, blood running down his and the boys chin.

"S...Shut up" Ratatosk growled slightly, cheeks a bit red. He then took his other hand and clawed at the older man's other arm, pleased by the pain in the green eyes.

"You demon" Richter side before bitting the small boys soft ear.

"Ah!" He almost moaned.

"Did you like that?" Richter teased.

"N-Not one bit!" Ratatosk argued.

"Then...what about this?" He than licked the blonds soft neck before biting it hard.

"Aaaahhh~" Ratatosk moaned softly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Richter mocked lightly.

"S-Stop that!" Ratatosk then bit Richter's neck, drawing blood.

"Ngh…!" Richter clenched his teeth.

"That's much b-bett….er…..nnnnhhh!~" Ratatosk felt the other man's hand reach lower, and gasped once the hand gripped at something hot. Ratatosk moaned in reply.

"I think this is much better" Richter almost smirked.

"Dammit…!" Red eyes became a bit softer, as he began panting, losing the strength to stand any longer as his legs gave out, and Richter quickly kneeled down in order to keep his hand in place.

"Tell me...is Emil aware of any of this?" Richter asked.

"N...No" The blond panted.

"Good, that's all i needed to know." And with that Richter squeezed tighter, at what was clasped around his hand, and pressed his thumb down at the top.

"Haaaaahhh!~~ R-Richter~" Ratatosk lost the grip he had on the other man's arms, as he fell to his back, and clawed at the ground beneath him frantically panting, moaning, calling out the older man's name with his eyes shut tight.

"That's more like" Richter sounded to sexy to Ratatosk at this very moment.

"Damn….damn...j-just...just do it" Ratatosk practically begged as he panted the words.

"Alright...But this must never reach Emil" He loosened his grip.

"A-Alright, just don't...don't stop" He panted a bit more. But almost moaned in delight when Richter continued to squeeze again.

"Good...because i don't think i can stop at this point" Richter huffed a bit.

Emil opened his eyes to see the blue sky, and white fluffy clouds. He sat up and looked to see richter sitting next to him outside the tower of mana. Completely confused at to what happened after Ratatosk took over to fight the bone dragon.

"R-Richter-san...what happened?" Emil asked.

"After fighting the dragon, Ratatosk passed out...so carried you out after i found the book that will teach me the healing arte...that's all.

"Oh...i see….um...why does my butt hurt? And why...why do i feel so...so-"

"You, or should i say he. Fell on his ass hard and everything else you might be feeling is not within my knowledge." Richter explained a bit quickly.

"I-I see…" Emil blushed, as he recalled having a dream about him and Richter once more.

"Are you feeling well enough to walk?"

"Y-Yeah, i think so"

"Good, then let's get moving" Richter sat up and began walking.

"Ah Richter-san?" Emil got up and followed.

"What is it?"

"Something about you seems...uh, n-never mind" Emil blushed. "Manly" He thought.

"Don't start something if you aren't going to finish" He scoffed.

"R-Right" Emil smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"And before you ask, we're heading towards Asguard." Richter said.

"A-Alright" Emil emiled.

After a few days of traveling, Emil began to wonder why he couldn't hear Ratatosk anymore. Normally while they travel, he could talk to him from inside his head. But Ratatosk was as silent as a blanket...which was REALLY odd for Ratatosk.

Richter could tell Emil was troubled by something...But telling him wasn't something that could be done….what was worse though, was that he felt like he had betrayed Emil.

After the two finally reached Asguard, Emil and Aqua went to the shop to buy some ingredients for tonight's dinner, that and he wanted to cook something for his precious monster's, and Aqua was the only person /Emil could talk to about Richter.

Such as "Isn't he just the smartest?" "Totally!" And many other topics about Richter.

Richter finally alone, got a room for him and Emil at one of the inns.

He sighed deeply after exiting the building, putting a hand to his face.

"I can't believe what i did…" Richter scolded at himself.

Richter leaned against the wall, replaying the memory in his mind. Feeling the small boys heat, driving him crazy with every attack, hitting his weak point, getting critical with every swing, enjoying the pained sounds of the the blond as he called out his name, moaning.

"Ugh…" He dismissed the thought, as it only burning up a heat in his cheeks and his pants.

"I guess...at this point, i must be in love with Emil...and him as well" Richter thought to himself. His cheeks a slight red color, with a small smile on his face.

After a while, Richter decided to read a book since Emil and Aqua were taking their sweet time shopping. He sat at the table in the room they were staying in.

Emil eventually returned to richter with Aqua next to him. The used the inn's kitchen like room, and used it to cook them dinner.

He knew Richter didn't like fish, and liked herds, so he tried to make something with herbs in it...but not too much, other whys he won't be able to eat any of it.

Emil made a mushroom roast with chicken, carving and cutting all the veggies into beautiful pieces of art, making sure the broth is full of flavor so that the veggies and meat will take in all those flavors.

While cooking, Emil heard Ratatosk in his head, relieved to hear him after not hearing from him for almost the hole day, and smiled.

"Ratatosk, your back" He smiled.

"I never left you idiot!" He scolded.

"Hehe, yeah" Emil chuckled.

"Anyway, can i ask you something?"

"Sure"

"You always do the cooking, a-and i never get to" He complained.

"That's because-"

"-It might not look like your, but i cook well too!" Ratatosk growled.

"Haha, yeah i know" Emil smiled. "But what's your point exactly?" Emil asked.

"I...um, i was thinking i should make something later"

"Really? As long as you don't poison Richter-san, i'm fine with that" He smiled once more.

"Yeah-Yeah" Emil sighed at that reply.

"I wish you and Richter-san could get along" Emil sighed.

After finishing up the food, Emil brought it to his and Richter's inn room, setting it on the table, as he got a bowl of each of them, sitting next across from the half elf, as he watched him eat…

"Emil."

"Huh? W-what is it?"

"Stop watching me eat, and eat your own food." He scoffed.

"S-Sorry" Emil blushed and started eating.

Although Richter had healed his wounds, the one on his tongue was a bit harder to heal from where it was, and was making eating more difficult than it should be.

Emil took notice to the slight pain Richter had when eating.

"Richter-san, is something wrong?"

"No, it's fine." He continued to eat, hoping he wouldn't have to come up with a cover up.

"Oh…"

"But...thank you for worrying" Richter said, still eating.

"Y-Your welcome" Emil smiled, as his cheeks were a rosy pink.

After they finished eating, Richter had decided to return to his bed and sleep before Emil, who was writing in his journal, and smiled at the page's that Marta and his friends had written in his journal, and chuckled at the pages Marta had to write because Ratatosk refused to touch it.

As he was reading through some of it, he stop for a moment and realized something he had written that caught his attention.

"How did Zelos-kun know what Lloyd-san smelled like?" He questioned in a low voice, as Richter was sleeping on the bed next to his.

"Then again...i know what Richter-san smells like" Emil blushed, and lied down, falling asleep.

"..."

"..."

Both sound asleep, when suddenly red eyes open suddenly once Emil was fully asleep.

The devious blond got out of bed, and crawled on top of the older man.

"...Yes?" Richter opened his eyes, as he hadn't actually fallen asleep yet. He questioned the blond who was on top of him.

"I'm bored~" Ratatosk said almost teasingly, getting Richter's attention.

"It's wrong to do this to Emil" Richter sighed.

"BooHoo, and i'm horny!" He complained.

"...How annoying" Richter narrowed his brows a bit.

"And you're not?"

"Then get off" Richter sat up.

"Make me" He challenged as he sat down on the older man's waist, rubbing his palm on a slight hard spot beneath him.

"Ugh...why must you be this way?" Richter couldn't stop the heat that crept into his face.

"Heh, now do you feel like it?~" The blond then twisted the other man's arm just enough to cause some good pain.

"Ngh...you win" Richter slid his tongue into the grinned mouth of the smaller boy, pushing him down, as he slid one of his hands under the boy's clothing, down to his lower waist, smirking at the flushed reaction, hearing the moans escape from the smaller pair of lips.

"This time...fill me with everything you've got~" Ratatosk grinned, biting the other man's lip.

"We'll see, just make sure you can endure for longer" He mocked.

"Shut up and just get to work" He blushed.

"Be silent and i'll work" He squeezed.

"Haaaaaahhh!~~ Richter..don't stop~" He clawed into the other man's back, removing the shirt and coat, scratching at his bare tan back, continuing to claw until he drew blood...which only drove Richter to become more rough with the smaller boy,

Who enjoyed the rough attention a little too much.


	8. Chapter8 what is this new purple flower?

**A Happy tale of Symphonia: chapter.8**

Richter slowly slipped the smaller boy's pants off, opening his own, feeling the blond tense up a bit as he must be bracing himself for what's next.

Feeling the tip of the older mans cock pressed against his ass. He squeezed the older man's shoulders, glaring at him a bit.

"Just get in there already and-" He suddenly gasped, and moaned in pleasure with a hint of pain as the older man finally thrusted his dick inside of him, starting off with long strokes with hard pounds, slowly picking up speed as he pounded inside of the smaller boy even harder, using the length of his erect weapon. He knew when he hit the small boys weak spot when the boy's red eyes rolled back a bit with drool streaming down his mouth.

"For the love of mana...that feels so good..!~~"

"Heh…" Richter smirked a bit, please by Ratatosk's reaction.

Ratatosk arched his back, letting his legs hang over the man's shoulders, digging his nails into the wooden frame of the bad, feeling the bed bang at the wall. Suddenly the older man grabbed the blond from the bed, and threw him against the wall, pinning his arms over his head, pounding into him hard, most likely waking up whoever was sleeping in the next room.

"Damn!~" The blond cried, toes curling, losing his mind with every thrust Richter shot into him, reaching his limit.

"Ngh…!" He grunted, as he too was about to unload all inside the small blond.

"Do-Do it inside this time!~" He grunted. Licking up the other man's neck, and up his ear before biting down hard enough to draw blood.

Ratatosk moaned loudly, calling out "Richter, come inside of me deeply!~~" Before getting exactly what he wished for, feeling the hot thick mess fill him. Once the older man released his hold on the smaller boy's wrists. The blond fell to the floor, legs shaking.

"What's the matter?" Richter mocked.

"S-Shut up!" The blond growled.

Ratatosk got up, almost falling over. But pushed the other man down on the bed. Richter gave a slight confused look.

"I want you to get ready for round two you jackass" The blond then kneeled down and licked from the sack all the way to the tip on the older man's cock. Ratatosk grind when the other man revealed pleasure through those green eyes.

"You demon…" Richter slightly grunted.

"Heh~" Ratatosk then wrapped his tongue around the erected weapon and pulled back and forth as he slowly bit down with his teeth, causing his fange to scrape the dick. Richter began panting in delight, and grunted with pain too when the blond was beginning to chew on the erected weapon more than succking on it.

"For the love of-...!" Richter cut his own words short when he threw his head back, moaning.

The blond felt that same hot white thick sticky mess fill his mouth, pulling away, opening his mouth wide with his tongue hanging out, with sperm leaking out of his mouth. The other man was oddly. But very turned on by the sight.

Ratatosk swallowed it down, blushing from his own actions. But grinned when Richter pushed him down, pinning him in place.

"Break me or i'll break you first~" Ratatosk said teasingly, challenging him.

"You'll regret that, you sick demon" Richter said, almost smirking.

The harder Richter attacked him, Ratatosk would scratch, bite, and stab at the other man, both grunting in pain while moaning in pleasure, trying to break the other one first. Both shared another bloody kiss. But soon a winner of the battle was made.

Richter mounted on Ratatosk like a dog, pulled at the blonds hair, pounding away so roughly that slight blood trickled down and out the boy's hole mixed in with the hot sperm that leaked out from the first round. Hitting critically every time, as all he could hear was the blond begging for more, begging for the man to cum inside of him, calling out the other man's name.

The sheets were a mess, ripped, torn, sticky, and sweaty.

After finally releasing inside the boy once more, the two settled down, panting hard as they both tried to regain their breath….however, as they were both falling asleep...it wasn't until Ratatosk had fallen asleep that he realized what he had done to Emil's body, and that Emil will suffer from the side effects from tonight…..The half elf soon fell asleep with only hate for himself.

Morning finally reached, and Emil once again, woke up with Richter nowhere in sight.

Emil could feel the pain in his butt again, however the rest of him felt so refreshed, he couldn't really explain it, he just felt really good.

After asking the innkeeper about Richter, he headed off to the wind shrine...but for some reason the innkeeper gave him a funny look like she was jealous of something...hmm.

"Richter-san!" Emil waved as he approached the older man.

"Emil" Richter turned his gaze to the boy.

After the boy had made his way over, Richter had asked if Emil was feeling okay, and was surprised slightly when he was told that aside from his butt, he felt great.

"It's good you're feeling well…"

"Richter-san…?"

"What is it?" He huffed.

"Why do i feel like you're avoiding eye contact with me?" Emil cocked his head in question.

"What? N-no….you're mistaken, anyway. Let's head out." Richter quickly walked away.

"Eh? Richter-san, wait for me!" Emil stumbled a bit before catching up to the other man.

While traveling, Emil had noticed that during battle Ratatosk and Richter seemed to get along better, and Ratatosk seemed to want to cook their meals every night, more and more.

Emil wasn't sure what was going on. But he was just happy to see Ratatosk enjoy doing something and to see the one he loves not hate his other self so much….after all, if he wants Richter to love him, he has to be able to love both sides of himself.

The one thing that bothered Emil was that every so often, he would wake up with his butt hurting real bad, and that Richter would have strange bites, and scratches on him, or when they would stay at an inn, he would every so often pay the innkeeper for repairs for something….He would try to bring this up to Richter...but Richter would rather not and avoid the question.

For a weak this had been going on ever since the tower of mana….

He would ask Ratatosk about it and he would only say "What do i care?" and just be done with it.

One thing Emil did notice that he actually did like, was the more recent physical contact that Richter made with him when using first aid on him after battle, which would always send his heart fluttering, turning his cheeks into a soft rosy pink color.


	9. Chapter9 pollinate the pink flower

**A Happy tale of Symphonia: chapter.9**

Although Richter and Emil had been traveling, Emil didn't actually know where they were going, he was just following Richter without any question.

"Emil." Richter voiced, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Emil replied.

"...Where did you want to go?"

"W-What!? W-Why are you asking me?" Emil blushed nervously.

"Because...i'v been dragging you around everywhere...and i thought it would be nice to stop someplace you might like to visit…" He explained...although he left out the part where he wanted to say " because i feel like a jackass for sleeping with your other self behind your back"

"W-Well...we could go to Altamira?" Emil suggested.

"Why that place…?" Richter asked, almost sounding as though he would rather avoid that place.

"Well...why not? I never really had a chance to enjoy the beach over there" Emil fiddled his fingers a bit, lowering his head.

"I see…..Sigh" Richter remembered fighting Emil their once before. "Alright" He sighed. "But not far too long...i don't much care for that place"

"Really? You're the best Richter-san!" Emil smiled brightly, cheeks rosy pink.

At first Richter was annoyed...But Emil's smile warmed his heart and smiled back at the boy. However once Emil noticed Richter smiling at him, his face lit up and quickly ran ahead of the older man.

"C-Come on, i can't wait to see the beach!" Emil continued to smile as he walked.

Luckily with their blind walking before, they were actually pretty close to Altamira. When they finally reached the beautiful town, Emil quickly realized that Richter would be there with him….at the beach….in his swim trunks….Emil was now over heating as the thought continued in his mind.

"Emil." Richter called.

"H-Huh?" Emil turned his head to the older man.

"You go on ahead, i'll get us a room for the night before joining you"

"O-Oh, alright!" Emil smiled, taking off to the beach.

"Aqua." He called.

"Yes Richter-sama?" Aqua appeared before his eyes from thin air.

"Stay with Emil." He said before walking off.

"Yes sir!" She smiled and swam through the air to catch up with Emil.

Emil greeted Aqua, and they both made their way to the beach. Once the two made it to the beach, Emil set up some towels and a very large umbrella to shade them. Although all of Emil's monster's stay well put in his pocket, Jord was always the one to jump out, such as now.

"Jord no!" Emil chased the Fenrir who snatched the towel from the ground, running away with Emil chasing after him, finding it to be a fun game of chase.

"Ahaha! Jord you naughty monster" Aqua scolded with a smile.

"Ruff!" Jord stopped and sat in front of Aqua, dropping the towel.

"Huff….Huff...Thanks Aqua" Emil huff with a smile.

"Don't mention it, now come on Jord!" Aqua floated off, Jord chasing after her as the they began to play and splash in the water.

"At least most of the other people don't seem to worry about them" Emil smiled, slowly removing his clothing, only leaving on his boxers, and with the asking of Ratatosk for his powers, turned them into black swim trunks with a blue stripe at the bottom of them.

"Thanks Ratatosk" Emil smiled.

"Yeah-Yeah, now get into the water before i do it for you" Ratatosk grinned.

"Right" Emil smiled and ran into the water, joining Aqua and Jord. They were all playing together as they smiled, laughed, giggled, and barked...well, Jord was the only one who barked.

As they were playing Emil noticed two friendly faces headed towards the beach.

"Lloyd-san! Zelos-san!" Emil called out as he waved. Surprising the two.

"Emil-chan!" Zelos called as he waved back.

"Yo, Emil!" Lloyd smiled, also waving back.

Aqua stayed with Jord to keep him out of trouble while Emil went to go join up with Lloyd and Zelos. Lloyd had on his new black swim trunks, and Zelos in his newly forced white swim trunks with red hearts on them, because Lloyd wouldn't let Zelos wear his thong ever again, because their could be kids around!

"So what are you doing here Emil" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, i can't see that Richter guy coming here for anything" Zelos complained.

"Y-Yeah...B-But we're actually here because Richter wanted me to choose where to go" Emil blushed, smiling a bit nervously.

"Really? That's nice of him" Lloyd smiled back.

"Wow, and here i thought he had a leash on you" Zelos teased.

"W-What!?" He blushed.

"Zelos!" Lloyd growled slightly.

"What?" Zelos chuckled.

"S-So anyway" Emil cooled the heat in his face. "Why are you two here?" Emil asked.

"Well...Zelos wanted to come here, and we um...we ended up talking to Regal about something" Lloyd explained, and every so often glanced at Zelos while explaining.

"Like what?-"

"You know, adult stuff!" Zelos cut in and swung his arm around the small boy.

"Ack! I can't b-breath…." Emil's hole face turning blue.

"Hahahaha! That's Emil for'ya" Zelos released and continued onward to the beach.

"U-Uh….Emil?" Lloyd kneeled down to the dead Emil and poked him.

"Mom...is that you…? Haha...i'm coming to…" Rest in peace Emil...

"Uh….at least he died with a smile on his face" Lloyd scratched the back of his head.

Lloyd helped Emil backup to his feet. But his attention wasn't really focused on Emil anymore, it was focused on the flirting red head.

"Lloyd?" Emil called out, hoping to regain the heroes attention.

"Huh?" Lloyd turned back at the blond.

"You were looking at Zelos a little funny" Emil stated.

"I was? I guess i didn't notice" He scratched the back of his head.

"Lloyd! Come on! You too Emil-chan!" Zelos called.

"We're coming! Come on Emil" Lloyd smiled and ran over to the red headed chosen. Emil had now only just realized the beautiful necklace around Lloyd's neck, but shook his head as he had to quickly catch up to the two.

Once the three were reunited once more, they all started playing in the water with a beach ball, tossing it from one person to the other. Emil however noticed would notice the the heart warming look that Zelos would give the necklace around Lloyd's neck

"Emil! Catch!" Lloyd smacked the ball hard, sending it to Emil, who was caught by surprise.

"I-I got it!" Emil stood ready for the ball.

"Emil." Richter scoffed, suddenly catching Emil's full attention.

"R-Richter-san?" Emil turned his head, flushed at the sight of the half elf wearing black swim trunks, and completely forgot about the incoming ball, which soon shot the back of his head, sent him into the sand.

"I was going to say move more to the left. But…" He sighed.

"Hahaha!" Lloyd laughed along side Zelos.

"Ugh…" Emil got up, and dusted himself off, once again flushed by the sight of Richter.

"Come on bud, let's let them be for a while" Zelos teased giving a wink to the boy, throwing his arm around Lloyd and trailing off to the other side of the beach.

"B-But Zelos-" Lloyd tried to voice, But there was no getting away from Zelos.

"Huh?" Emil's heart didn't quite understand what Zelos meant. But for some reason, found his heart beating faster.

"Sigh…." Richter rubbed his forehead.

The sun was warm and the water was cold. It was a beautiful day. Aqua continued to play with Jord and Zelos with Lloyd on the other side of the beach, leaving Emil and Richter to sit under the umbrella together. Richter glanced at the star shaped birthmark on the boy, remembering how Aster has one just like it...But quickly looked away to gaze at the ocean view that shimmered under the sunlight, dismissing the thought of Aster, as to not worry the other boy.

"S-So what did you want to do?" Emil asked, trying not to focus on the man's great build.

"We came here for your sake, not mine" He stated.

"I-I know...But i want you to enjoy yourself too" Emil smiled.

"Well...to be honest, i'd like to go through some paper...work…." Richter noticed the face Emil was giving him, and knew Emil was fed up with his reading all the time.

"Why don't we go look for seashells?" Emil asked.

"..." Richter glanced at the water, then back at Emil. "I'll pass."

"But why?" Emil asked.

"Because…" He said.

"Because why…?" He asked.

"..."

"..." He continued to stare at the older man.

"...Fine, but not for too long" He sighed in defeat.

"Yay! Come on!" Emil got up and headed for the water. Richter got up and followed, however. Everyone's attention was caught by the sudden screaming that went on in the distance of the beach.

"Lloyd, No! Stop it!" Zelos begged.

"Zelos! Come on, it'll be fine!" Lloyd could be seen chasing after Zelos along the beach off into the background, holding a bottle in his hand.

"...?" Richter had noticed the bottle that was in the hands of the hero, and was almost sickened with the thought that had appeared in his mind.

"R-Richter-san? Are you okay? You look sick" Emil asked worriedly.

"It's fine...just, thought of something."

"O-Oh…" Emil still a little worried.

"Let's just forget them for now." Richter said, continuing to walk toward the ocean.

"A-Alright…" Emil followed, not really sure.

The two walked along the beach with their foot under water. Emil looked for different seashells, hoping to find enough to make a good luck charm the Marta showed him one time, and wondered if he would be able to find enough to make one for Lloyd and Zelos...But mostly one for Richter.

"Stay back!" Zelos screamed in the background.

"No luck here" Emil smiled anyway.

"..." Richter although had no book, was going over some notes that he had memorized in his head, as he stared blankly into the ocean.

"Hey, i think i found-" Suddenly a rock was thrown at the back of Emil's head.

"E-Emil!?" Richter suddenly surprised by the plashing sound of water, noticing the dead boy floating in the water.

"Emil!" Richter quickly picked the boy up, and set him down on land. Gently lifting the boy's head, casting first aid to heal the head injury.

"Emil, are you alright?" He asked as the boy began coughing up water, sitting up. He turned his gaze to the half elf after rubbing the back of his head.

"Richter-san, what happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, i can only assume with the injury that you had. That something hard like a rock was thrown at you, which caused you to collapse" He explained.

"Sigh...Why do i feel like something is trying to kill me?" The boy sighed in despair, dropping head head.

"..." Richter knew Emil was being jokingly dramatic...But he thought about it seriously for a moment, and realized just how alone and broken he would be if he lost Emil...Remembering that Emil left Marta for him. But what if Emil hadn't done so? Would that mean he would be traveling alone with Aqua once more? He knew he would never want to go on without Emil beside him...But, what if Emil became tired of traveling?

"Richter-san?"

"...Emil" Only now did he realize just how cruel it was that he and Ratatosk had been doing things behind Emil's back...only cursing himself for it all.

"Hmm?" Emil Gave him a questioning look with a slight tilt to his head.

"If i...if i decided settle down in some place….." He fixed his gaze to match the boy's.

"R-Richter….san…?" The boy felt his heart race

"Would you...come live with me?" He asked, catching the boy by surprise.

"W-What are you saying all of a sudden?"

"Me and Aster had planned to do that….but…"

"...Richter-san…" Emil could only blame himself for taking Aster away from him...

"Emil, i've come to really like having you by my side...and i know i said using a word too many times loses it's meaning...but...i never tell you enough how much you mean to me"

"R-Richter-san" Emil felt his face heat up, as well as being on the verge of tears.

"So...i want to know if you would travel by my side...and live by my side...for as long as i remain close to your heart….as you do in mine"

"Richter-san….of….of course!" The boy suddenly surprised the older man as rammed into him with a big hug, tears streaming down his face. Richter was a bit flushed from the sudden hug, feeling the boy against him...But he could only return the hug with a smile of relief on his face.

"Richter-san...i would do anything to stay by your side" He sniffled.

"E-Emil…" He looked down at the boy.

"Richter-san...i...i love you so much" Slightly afraid of what Richter will think of him...But he stayed hopeful.

"E-Emil...you…" Slightly surprised by the boy's confession. But linking back on Emil's action's before made sense now, and it's not like he didn't like him either, so…

"Emil...i love you too" Catching the boy by complete surprise, and lifted the his head gently, pressed their lips together in a sweet and passionate kiss.

The boy took a moment to realize what was happening before he clung to the older man, who in return held the boy close in his arms...and this time, this time for sure was no dream, it was real.

Without thinking about it, while in the kiss, Richter pushed Emil over and pinned him to the ground out of habit. Emil was taken by surprise by Richter's action's and was more nervous about it then Raine being afraid of water.

"R-R-Richter-san?" Emil tried to think of words to say. But is mind couldn't process any words, as he was too focused on the lustful energy Richter was giving out. The innocent, scared face that Emil revealed to Richter only gave power to his lustful intentions.

"R-Richter-san..." Emil found being pinned down by the other man was a bit scary, and yet...he found himself really liking it.


	10. Chapter10 two flowers of one seed

**A Happy tale of Symphonia: chapter.10**

Emil was slightly scared of where Richter was going with this, and being that they were at a public beach only made things worse for him.

However there was something else that was bothering Emil just a bit...It was that the moment Richter had pinned him down, Ratatosk had a strange excitement gleaming in his eyes...

It took the half elf a moment to realize his hasty actions, pulling away from the small blond. He quickly stood up and offered a hand to the smaller boy a hand up.

"Sorry." He simply said, feeling like a fool.

"D-Don't worry about it Richter-san, you didn't mean to, right?" Emil smiled a bit.

"...Let's head back to the inn" He said, walking on ahead.

"A-Alright" Emil looked around for his friends from before, and when he couldn't spot them, he quickly rejoined the half elf.

"Aqua." Richter called, and as always she came to his side….except she had jord with her.

"Yes Richter-sama?" She asked.

"We're leaving"

"Oh, okay" She smiled and floated on ahead of them. Jord returned to Emil's monster pocket.

"Good boy" Emil smiled.

As the two continued to head towards the inn, none of them spoke, not even once they got into their room.

What was Richter to explain to Emil? "I pinned you down because i do that to Ratatosk all the time behind your back" He could never say it like that, or even begin on how to tell Emil about it without possibly hurting the boy.

Emil didn't know what say...Richter pinning him down made him really nervous...it was scary. He had never been treated like that by Richter before...being completely pinned down and powerless under the older man's leash, just as Zelos had said before...although he thought it was only a just a joke up until now….But what was really bothering Emil, was Ratatosk's reaction.

The way his eyes gleamed with excitement, almost seeming like he had been grinning…

The two finally settled down in their room, locking the door, changing back into their original clothing. Emil was just happy to be clean from all that sand.

"...Emil" Richter called, breaking the silence.

"..."

"Emil." He called once more.

"..."

"Emil!" He scoffed a bit loudly.

"Huh!?" Emil suddenly pulled from his thoughts, and back to reality.

"Emil...pay attention when someone is trying to talk to you." He scolded.

"S-Sorry" He smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Sigh... I need to ask you something…"

"W-What is it…?" Feeling nervous from Richter's sudden serious expression.

"Have...Have you spoken to Ratatosk today?" He hesitated a bit.

"N-Not really...Why?" He asked.

"...Forget i asked." He sat on the bed and began reading through his notes.

"..." Emil was now more annoyed than ever. Not only did Richter not even explain himself. But now he was once more, deep into reading those stupid papers…..He didn't mean it though, He actually liked watching the older man read, he was just confused and it was making his temper rise just a little.

"Sigh…" Emil decided to just sit next to the half elf and just enjoy being by his side, and think about everything else later.

Richter blushed a pink color, as he could feel the warmth of the small boy lean against him. Emil just rested against the half elf, feeling himself fall asleep.

"Richter...san…." He mumbled something else just before falling asleep.

"Emil...i love you too" He smiled a bit, planting a gentle kiss on the small boys lips before he returned to reading his papers once more...enjoying the boy beside him.

After an hour of reading, Richter put his thing' away, and tucked the boy into bed. Setting his glasses on the desk next to their bed before snuggling up with Emil under the sheets, lightly taking in the scent of the boys hair, drifting to sleep.

Richter who normally woke up much earlier, was still asleep in bed, sleeping soundly with the smaller boy sleeping in his arm, head rested on his beautiful tan chest.

Emil could sleep forever with the sound of the man's breathing, his heartbeat, his warmth.

Once Emil had finally woken up, his cheeks were flushed as he had actually woken up beside the older man for once when usually he has already take off and left without him.

"Richter-san…" Emil stared at the older man's face…

"Hey"

"Huh?" Emil, surprised by Ratatosk's sudden call.

"We need to talk" He said plainly.

"What is it?" Emil asked.

"Me and Richter have been doing IT without you knowing" He explained.

"Doing...what? And what's IT?" Emil questioned.

"Man you're dense!" Ratatosk grumbled. "Okay, how about this?"

"Hmm?"

"Richter pinned you down out of habit from doing what a boy and a girl monster do together!"

Emil flushed brightly.

"W-What!? Y-You and Richter-san were….and...and...that means...R-Richter-san...touched me" Emil was over heating, about to faint.

"Snap out of it you dummy!" Ratatosk growled.

"S-Sorry"

"Geez…"

"Wow...i-i'm a little hurt that Richter-san didn't tell me...But, knowing he found love for you….makes me really happy, because now he loves both parts of us" He smiled.

"Tch….!" Ratatosk flushed.

"Hehe, how cute, you like him too" Emil chuckled.

"Of course you baka! Just like deep down you like it rough the way i do" He grinned.

"W-Wha!?" Emil flushed red. "J-Just how r-rough?" He asked.

"Very." He stated. Emil gulped...however, he was slightly feeling a bit excited about thinking how Richter must have treated Ratatosk, being that he had be the one pinned down.

"Emil?"

"R-Richter-san!?" Emil slightly panicked, hiding his face in his scarf.

"What are you doing?" The older man asked, grabbing his glasses and putting them on.

"S-Sorry...did i wake you?"

"Just a little...were you talking to Ratatosk?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah...he told me what you two have been doing" He hid his face back in his scarf.

"I….I see...and?" Although he didn't ask, Emil knew Richter was asking how he felt about it.

"Richter-san, i'm just happy you can love all of who i-...we are" He smiled looking at him.

"Emil….i'm sorry for not saying anything sooner…"

"It's okay...i know you must have been worried about not hurting me" He blushed.

"Emil….i really am in love with you" He almost snickered.

"Richter-san…" He whispered before the older man had planted a kiss on his lips, returning the kiss, he clung to the man's dark coat.

"Emil, we should get going now." He said, composing himself.

"Hehe, okay" Emil replied, feeling really giddy after the kiss.

After the two finally got dressed, and packed their things. They made their way down to the inn's front desk when they suddenly bumped into Lloyd and Zelos...and although Richter wanted to turn around and walk away, Emil had already ran ahead to join the two.

"Emil-chan!" Zelos grinned.

"Emil" Lloyd smiled.

"Zelos, Lloyd" Emil smiled, Joining them at the front desk.

"...Just my luck" Richter sighed, following Emil.

The three friends+Richter stood outside the Altamira inn. Emil had asked what had happened to the two after they had left him and Richter alone, however this confused Emil when Zelos replied with a very odd laughter with rosy cheeks, saying something about about a key in a keyhole, while Lloyd was flushed red also, saying something about sword fighting...Both going on about something completely different left Emil very, very confused…Richter could only shake his head.

"What about you? What happened to you guys after me and Zelos left?" Lloyd asked.

"Well…" Emil thought for a moment. "First we went seashell hunting. But then something really hard hit my head" He scratched the back of his head.

"It was a rock." Richter corrected.

"A-" Lloyd started.

"-Rock?" Zelos finished, shared a look with Lloyd.

"?" Emil and Richter also shared a look.

"T-That rock might have been my fault" Zelos said, scratching the back of his head.

"Did that rock also have something to do with your screaming in the background?" Richter asked, slightly raising a brow in question, his arms crossed.

"W-Well...you could say that" Zelos slightly flushed.

"Hehe, sorry. It's my fault he was screaming" Lloyd said.

"I was running for my life ya'know!" Zelos explained, flushed red.

"Hahaha. But aren't you glad with the way it ended?" Lloyd grinned, cheeks also a flushed red.

"Huh?" Emil's cheeks turned a pink color, oddly feeling a bit nervous.

"I was really happy actually~" Zelos wrapped his arms around Lloyd's shoulders, leaning his head against his partner's, whispering into Lloyd's ear before pulling away.

Lloyd's face steamed with how red it got, stiff, opening his mouth...but no words came out. Emil couldn't understand at all...however, he did understand that something….something between Lloyd and Zelos had changed...But he knew that maybe...it was like him and Richter.

Richter noticed the way Emil had been staring at them, finding the answer to his question.

"Emil…" He whispered under his breath.

"Are...Are you two in love?" Emil asked. Zelos silenced his chuckling at Lloyd, and Lloyd with Zelos, both stared at Emil…

"Well...Are you?" He asked once more.

"Y...Yeah, we've been together for a weak or so" Lloyd explained, taking Zelos' hand into his own.

"R-Really?" Emil wasn't sure what to think...Zelos and Lloyd had always been his friend...and, isn't Zelos and Lloyd into women? Though...the same could be said for him.

"..." Richter always knew they liked each other. But that didn't mean he wanted to hear or see it….it might kill him if he did.

"Yeah...it's true, me and Lloyd are head over heals for each other" Zelos grinned.

"But…" Just as friends….they had always just been friend's hadn't they?

"What? You don't believe us?" Lloyd asked with a questioning smile.

"Well...i don't know, all this time i thought you guy's were only friend's, so i guess...i guess i'm having a hard time taking it all in" Emil explained slowly taking everything in.

"Yeah, i would feel the same way if one of my friend's had done the same thing" Lloyd said sympathetically to the small boy.

"..." Zelos smiled...but his thoughts were on wether or not Emil had admitted his feelings or not to the jackass for a half elf…

Richter gave a slight glare at the chosen, warning the redhead not to become too curious with the blond boy. Zelos shot a slight glare back.

"Can...Can you prove it?" Emil asked.

"W-What?" Zelos looked back at the boy, caught off guard by the question.

"Hmm?" Lloyd cocked his head a bit.

"Can you prove it? Prove that you two are...a…c-couple" Emil asked once more, cheeks a pink color as he was beginning to realize his own question.

"Oi, oi, oi! W-What kind of question is that?" Zelos complained, cheeks bright red.

"I-I'm sorry! F-Forget i asked, that was very-"

"-Okay" Lloyd voiced in.

"Rude….of…...me….Wha!?" Emil's cheeks burned a bright red. Lloyd had just then, held Zelos's face gently in his hands, pulling him into a kiss, and Zelos couldn't help but return the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"Emil." Richter who know felt like he was about to gag to death, covered Emil's eyes with his hands as he stood behind the boy, keeping the two lovers out of the boy's vision.

The two finally finished their kiss, and Zelos was now 100% sure he didn't care what other people around them thought. Richter released his hands.

"W-Wow...i guess you guys are….together" Emil now oddly felt inspired by the two's passionate love, feeling his own heart beat faster.

"Well, now you're the third person to know" Zelos stated.

"Third?" Emil questioned.

"Colette and Regal were told fisrt" Lloyd explained. "We're telling all of our friend's one at a time"

"Wow...i could never do that" Emil smiled, feeling his face heat up as he thought about how he and Richter confessed their feelings yesterday.

"Yeah, it's a little weird telling our friend's...but it really makes me feel good when they tell us how happy they are for us" Lloyd said, smiling.

"So, is there anyone you like Emil?" Zelos asked teasingly, receiving a glare from the half elf, who received a slight glare from the chosen's lover.

"U-Um…" Emil could see the three sending glares at each other...not really sure what to do.

"Well! From what i heard" Zelos started, ending the glares between all of them "You like the professor?" Zelos asked the boy teasingly.

"W-What!?" Emil couldn't remembering anything like that….or, no wait. He remembered Marta saying something like that. Richter almost laughed at the hearing of those words.

"W-Well...i mean, she is really smart, pretty and really amazing" Emil smiled. The two lovers now noticing a sudden hatred aura burning around Richter.

"H-Hehehe...yeah, she is isn't she?" Lloyd smiled, trying not to warn Emil of the danger behind him...While Zelos was now standing behind Lloyd in fear of the half elf….

"What's wrong guy's?" Emil asked.

"N-Nothing!" Zelos smiled a bit.

"I know! Let's all go see Genis and Raine together!" Lloyd suggested.

"..." Richter wanted no part in the trip.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Emil smiled.

"You get to see Raine and the twerp , while me and Lloyd tell them about us" Zelos explained.

"Oh wait...is that okay with you, Richter-san?" Emil asked the taller man behind him.

"I suppose...i don't mind" Richter replied...Only now did he wish he had gotten up earlier today like normal and not sleeping in a bit longer...

"Alright! Then i guess we're all going" Emil said, super excited to be with his friends and Richter all together at once.

Although Lloyd had been the one with the idea to go see Genis and Raine, he was starting to feel slightly nervous about telling his best friend about him and Zelos being together.

"Alright...so, how are we doing this?" Zelos asked.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, we have a Rheaird that we share together. But what about Emil and Richter?" Zelos explained, looking at the two.

"Oh yeah...i forgot about that" Lloyd scratched the back of his head.

"..." Richter almost want to say. "Then maybe we should part ways"

"I know!" Emil stated. "Me and Richter-san can ride on Jord's back" Emil suggested.

"...I'd rather not." Richter raised his glasses.

"W-Why not?" Emil asked. "Jord loves you" Emil smiled.

"Because, walking on foot is just fine thank you." Richter explained a bit coldly.

"Geez, what a stick in the mud" Zelos complained.

"Leave him be" Lloyd said, slightly chuckling at Zelos's remark.

"D-Don't say that about Richter-san" Emil blushed, trying to defend his new the half elf.

"Ah, sorry Emil" Lloyd smiled. "I guess me and Zelos will be in the sky" Lloyd said.

"Very well, and we will be here on the ground." Richter said.

"S-So where would they be exactly?" Emil asked.

"Hmm...good question" Zelos said.

"...I think they might be in Iselia" Lloyd said, following his heart's instincts.

"Alright, i guess that's where we're going" Emil smiled.

Lloyd unpacked his Rheaird, leaping on, leaving Zelos to sit behind him, feeling the chosen's arms wrapped around his waist...he couldn't help but feel manly every time.

"Let us know if something happens down here, we'll fly down and help" Lloyd said.

"Yeah, and you two have fun" Zelos teased, sending Emil a wink before Lloyd flew them high into the sky. But not too high of course.

Emil blushed at Zelos' comment, eyeing the older man from the corner of his eye.

"O-Okay Jord, come on out" Emil trying to ignore what Zelos said. Jord leaped out.

"GRooooo!" He he howled.

"Okay boy, i need a ride" Emil smiled, and Jord happily lied down, letting Emil up onto his back before standing back up and walking on.

"Haha! Your so big and furry, i could ride you all day" Emil smiled, as Jord wagged his tail happily.

"..." Richter glaring a bit. "Big? Furry? Ride him ALL day?" Richter thought, stupidly feeling jealous of the fenrir again.

He tried to dismiss the thought...however he began walking faster and matched the same paste as the fenrir was going.

"Richter-san, you sure you don't want a ride?" Emil asked.

"...I'm fine" Richter said, continuing to watch the road.

"If you say so" Emil somehow got the feeling Richter was mad about something. Just then, green eyes closed and opened to reveal red eyes.

"Come on, it's pretty fun up here" Ratatosk said, almost teasingly.

"..." Richter ignored the summon spirit's words.

"You could ride behind me, and maybe the road will get a little bumpy~" He teased with a grin.

"...You're perverted comments wont work." He scoffed.

"Grr...You know, i told Emil about us for you, saving you the explanation." He explained.

"..." Richter twitched a brow. He turned around and leaped onto the fenrir's back, sitting behind the boy, holding on to some of the fenrir's main as to not fall off, which cause him to lean in a bit, pressing the boy's back up against his chest.

"Heh, was that so hard?" Ratatosk teased once more.

"...Please stop talking" He sighed, hating the idea of losing to the red eyes summon spirit.

"Hehehe" He chuckled a bit before red eyes returned to green.

"S-Sorry Richter-san"

"Don't apologize, it's fine" Richter sighed. Emil chuckled slightly at the defeated Richter.

Just as The two were finally silently enjoying the ride, Jord made a slight leap over a log, and when he landed, Richter's waist rammed into Emil's butt.

"Ah!" Emil blushed, surprised by the slight heated spot of Richter's pant's hitting him.

"Ah...Emil" Richter's cheeks turned pink as he adjusted his glasses.

"R-Richter-san…" Emil could not only feel his own body become excited. But he was also starting to become flooded with Ratatosk's memories of him and Richter.

"Emil…" Richter had already seen and touched Emil's body technically. But because Emil was Emil and not Ratatosk this time, he hadn't actually been with emil when doing it.

Richter scooted closer, pulling his hands away from the fenrir's main and onto the small boy's figure, rubbing the sides of his waist.

"A-Aah...Richter-san…" Emil shuttered, Cheeks burning red.

"Sorry...i can't seem to help it…"

"Hnn…" Emil nodded, feeling Ratatosk's excitement as well as his own.


	11. Chapter11 starting our own garden

**A Happy tale of Symphonia: chapter.11**

Richter thought about the situation...But rather than stopping, he applied more pressure as he started to rub lower down Emil's waist, slipping the tips of his fingers under the boy's waistband.

"Richter-san….n-not there…" The boy panted, holding back a moan.

"Emil…" He whispered into the boy's ear, his hands trailing further down.

Although Richter wanted to ram the boy, he was content with just pleasuring the boy.

"R-Richter-san, No!" Emil blushed brightly, tickled from where Richter had touched him and almost instinctively moved in self defense as he elbowed the older man in the gut.

"Ngh...E...mil…." Were the last words of the man before he slid off the monster holding his stomach in pain, almost passed out.

"R-Richter-san!?" Emil cried, panicked and not sure what to do. "J-Jord stop!" Emil said. The most stopped, walking back to the older man and licked his face.

"Aroo!" He wagged his tail.

"Ugh…." He groaned.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Emil jumped down from the monster and quickly kneeled to the man's side.

"I'm a bit impressed you could pull of such an attack" Richter said, sitting up.

"R-Really?" Emil said, blushing in the fact that Richter was impressed with him.

"Yes...now let's go before the other two notice we've stopped moving. Emil nods and the two continue to ride on the monster...however, this time, Richter kept his hands to himself...however, that didn't stop Emil from fantasizing about what Richter was doing.

He threw his face into the monster's main, cheeks flushed red.

The older man rose a brow in question to the boy...finding the boy to be cute.

It wasn't long before they finally reached Iselia. Lloyd landed the Rheaird, putting it away after him and Zelos hopped off, greeting the two on the big fenrir.

Lloyd questioned Emil, who was leaned so forward that his face was stuffed in the fenrir's main, while the taller man wasted no time in getting off and adjusting his glasses.

"Hey four eyes, what happened to Emil?" Zelos asked, narrowing his brows.

"Nothing." He simply said, walking on ahead.

"Ah!" Emil quickly sat up, cheeks burning red. "R-Richter-san, wait for me!" Emil jumped down, allowing the fenrir to return to his monster pocket and catching up to the half elf.

"Eh? What's with them?" Zelos looked at Lloyd.

"Hmm…" Lloyd's gut told him something happened, he just wasn't sure what.

"Now come on brave hero, let's go find your little buddy" Zelos grinned, before walking away.

"Ugh...don't remind me" Lloyd sighed, following his lover.

Once the four of them entered the village, they decided it would be a good idea to visit the school first...although Emil was feeling nervous for some reason.

"Emil, what's up?" Zelos asked.

"W-Well...i...i guess because it's a school and i had never been into one before…"

"But didn't you come in here before?" Zelos said.

"Y-Yeah...But i was too blinded by my hate towards Lloyd...so…" He lowered his head.

"Oh yeah….right, sorry" Zelos looked away a bit, remembering the slight anger he held towards Emil for that when they had first met…

"Come on, it'll be fine Emil" Lloyd smiled. "Now you can enjoy it for the first time"

"Lloyd….Y-Yeah!" He smiled.

"..." Richter would have just walked in, knowing Emil would have just followed and gotten over it.

"Hey Lloyd...we were here when he told Colette about us"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why didn't we just tell them while we were here?"

"B-Because...um...i-i don't know" Lloyd scratched the back of his head. Zelos chuckled.

"Lloyd! Zelos! And even Emil!" Genis called out.

"Genis!" Lloyd smiled at his friend..

"Lloyd, what are you doing here? Colette said that you had left already." Raine said.

"Professor" Lloyd turned his attention to the women. "We did...But…" Lloyd trailed off.

"We forgot some things here, that's all" Zelos said, throwing an arm around Lloyd's neck.

Genis was always a bit jealous of Zelos secretly. Being tall like Lloyd, and most of all...being so close with him, being the special friend that got to travel with Lloyd...Genis had always thought that he and Lloyd were best friends, so why did he travel with Zelos over him? Why did he start leaving Genis out of battle over Zelos?

"Glad to see you two are at least doing well." Raine said.

"And what about you Emil? Where's marta?" Genis asked.

"Huh?" It only just now hit Emil that no else knew about him leaving her.

"Yes, where is she? I assume she would be here since the two of you were so close." Raine said, crossing her arms a bit.

"Y-Yeah...uh.."

"And why is that Jerk with you?" Genis questioned, surprised by the half elf.

Emil was panicking, when suddenly Richter voiced.

"...You must be professor Raine" Richter suddenly approached the women.

"Yes, i assume that Emil told you more about me then if you're asking."

"Yes." He simply replied, scanning the women Emil seems to find amazing.

"...What do you want?" She asked, narrowing her brows a bit.

"I simply just wish to know more about you." He explained.

"...I see." She rose a brow in question.

Genis continued to question Emil.

"Well?" Genis asked once more.

"U-Uh...i..i thought it would be nice if….we...split up" He said nervously.

"What? But i thought you liked Marta?"

"I-I do! But…" Emil glanced at Richter for a moment.

"Hey Genis, let's talk for a minute!" Lloyd butt in, pulling the half elf away from the the blond boy.

"Yeah shorty, we need to talk. You can talk to Emil later" Zelos walked with Lloyd who was dragging Genis outside.

"What? L-Lloyd, Zelos!" Genis flailed to escape. But only to end in vain.

Emil chuckled a bit at the sight of the three, just glad he didn't have to explain the hole leaving Marta for Richter thing.

When Emil turned to see what Richter and Raine were doing, he was shocked to see how well they were getting along...in fact, they seemed delighted to have someone to talk to about history, ruins and other such things that could actually understand them.

"R-Richter-san….and Raine-sensai are...talking?" Emil couldn't believe it, especially after being at the tower of mana and Richter caller her out to be dumber than he was.

"Amazing! I had no idea you and Emil had found such a thing in the Balacruf ruins" Raine said, amazed by the other man's vast amount of knowledge.

"And you really are a profesore, and not some low class teacher." Richter replied.

"You must tell me more of your studies" The women asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Well, me and Aster looked into more than just Ratatosk, so i have some papers i would be willing to let you read through." Richter pulled some papers and a book from his bag, setting it on the teacher's desk. Both going over some thing, pointing things out, stating their opinion on different matters.

"..." Emil felt completely shut out from their bubble, unable to understand anything that they were talking about.

"Sigh...i might look like Aster...But i don't have his brain, that's for sure" Emil sighed in defeat.

Emil wished that he could have gotten to know Aster...He was so angry at the humans and elves for killing his tree, not giving Aster a chance as a friend...or Richter...But then when he thought about how close he and Richter became, he realized...just...just how weak he really was to the half elf. Being killed by him so easily without demon powers, losing to him so easily with demon powers, and losing his heart and body to him easily as well. Emil blushed.

"Tch...I guess...i guess maybe...even if i liked Aster...i would have ended up being jealous of him...after all, he and Richter were really close…" Red eyes stared at the floor…

"Yeah...i mean, even if we could have all been friend's, Richter-san would have liked Aster way more then me...and that would also mean that our first meeting him in Luin would have never happened and...all those other things we did...they would have never happened…" Green eyes became full of tears.

"D-Don't cry you idiot!..." However, it's not like Ratatosk didn't feel the same way.

Emil looked back at Richter, who was looking through some of Aster's note.

"When he reads through those notes...i bet he wishes Aster were beside him again..." The boy continued to watch the other man…a thin stream of tears ran down his cheeks.

"Stop...Stop thinking like a stupid emotional girl…!" Red eyes once again in the place of green, thicker streams of tears flowed down.

Remembering all the travels he shared with Marta, Richter had always seemed to care for him...But in the end, he still chose to kill him for Aster...Aster will be, and still is, far more important to Richter then he ever will be….

"Dammit…!" He clenched his fists, unable to stop the tears, and made a run for the school exit before his quiet crying was heard by the two adult's.

"Emil./" Richter rose his voice, taking notice of the boy's sudden leave, going after him. Raine followed as well, worried for the blond.

Running out the door, he ran passed the three outside, making his way out of the village. It wasn't long after that Richter ran passed as well with Raine behind him.

"Emil?" Zelos a bit surprised by the three.

"Emil? Professor?" Lloyd also surprised and confused.

"Sis?"

"Emil!" Lloyd suddenly ran off to take chase to the four.

"L-Lloyd!" Zelos followed.

"Oh sure, leave me behind...Wait for me!" Genis complained before also giving chase.

I'm not Aster, i'll never be Aster, i won't ever mean more than Aster! Were the boy's thoughts, as he ran out the village.

"Emil!" Richter called out.

"Emil come back!" Lloyd called out as well.

"Emil-cahn, let's talk about this!" Zelos said, ready to fall over..

Raine and Genis behind as they try to catch their breath, both not made for this kind of running.

Emil could hear the other's calling to him...But he continued to run.

"What did you do to him!?" Lloyd shot a glare at the half elf, as they ran.

"You think i did this? Aren't very bright." Richter scoffed, trying to focus on running.

"Hey, it's not like you've ever given us a reason to like you" Zelos also shot a glare.

"Think what you will. But i need to find Emil" He said, looking away from the two.

"..." Lloyd let it go, as he was also worried for Emil.

Emil came to a halt at a big tree, As Ratatosk was done letting Emil be emotional…He realized something...something selfish of him deep down...

"Huff….Huff….Emil-chan, y-you okay" Zelos huffed, falling over, trying to catch his breath.

"Emil...what's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"Emil, explain yourself." Richter stood next to lloyd, eyeing the boy.

"...Shut up!" Ratatosk turned around to face the three, glaring as he drew his sword.

"..." Richter narrowed his his brows.

"O-Oi! Why are you pointing your sword at us!?" Zelos asked, surprised by the boy.

"Emil, talk to us!" Lloyd said.

"Shut up!" He looked at Richter. "Fight me." He glared.

"...What's the meaning of this?" Richter rose a brow.

"I-It doesn't matter!" He growled.

"...Very well then." Richter drew his weapons.

"What!?" Lloyd looked at the half elf, glaring.

"Hey, let's not fight guy's" Zelos said, waving his hands in front of him a bit.

"If he want's to fight then i'll fight. You two just stay out of it." Richter said, walking towards the boy, weapons ready.

Lloyd didn't like the idea. But he tried to have faith that maybe Richter had an idea, or maybe even knew what was causing Emil to act this way.

"Alright…" Lloyd wanted to have faith in the man...because Emil loved him.

"Lloyd…" Zelos held Lloyd's hand.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with." Richter scoffed.

"I couldn't agree more!" Ratatosk came at him. As the two were fighting and clashing with each other, Richter realized something...in all the times they had faced off against each other...Emil wasn't just losing out of the lack of strength. But because...he was hesitating to hurt him...and yet, he on the other hand never really held back when fighting the boy...

"Enough!" Richter swung the heavier hand axe, breaking the boy's guard and slashing him down with his sword.

"AGH!" Ratatosk cried, falling over, bleeding in a multiple places.

Lloyd hated not being able to do a thing, and was only able to continue to watch thanks to Zelos holding his hand the hole time. Zelos found it hard to watch…

"D-Damn…" He grunted, trying to sit up.

"What are you doing fighting all of a sudden? Much less holding back." He scolded.

"S-Shut up…!" He threw his sword, only to miss by a long shot.

"Now stop acting childish and talk. "He scoffed, staring down the boy.

"Why….Why can't i win!?" He yelled, shutting his eyes tightly as he dug his nails into the earth.

"..." Richter continued to watch the boy.

"And you...you would have killed me a long time ago if it wasn't for all of these people around me, along with this face you love so much!" He glared, holding back the tears.

" !?..." Richter was shocked to hear this, as his eyes widen for a moment.

"I mean, you would have done anything for Aster, even killing me…!" Ratatosk shook, unable to hold back the thin stream of tears.

"Emil…" Richter now understood the boy's reason for lashing out.

"E-Even if we had been friend, you would have still loved him more then me..!" Red eyes softened to green,dropped their gaze to the ground, tears streaming down his face.

"..." Richter wasn't sure what to say.

"Even after all the time we spent...all the feelings i had for you….you honestly tried to kill me for Aster...you...you even admitted that it was only my face that stopped you before….." He cried harder, putting his hands to his face.

"Emil…" Richter didn't know what to say...Emil had been right, it was all true….But was it still true anymore? Richter had decided to let go of Aster, letting him rest in peace...though it's not like he had much of a choice…

Lloyd and Zelos looked away, feeling the pain for their friend. There was nothing they could say...

"I felt like such a monster for killing Aster...b-but after coming to love you so much...i...i feel more like i monster then i did before, because i….i started thinking…maybe...maybe i was better off killing aster to be where i am now with you…!" He sobbed.

"I-I've never felt this way before...a-and i it's wrong of me to even think such a thing...especially because i know how much you loved Aster…" Sobbing, the boy explained hidden and hurt feelings that he had been bottling up for so long.

"..." Richter would have normally been angry hearing the summon spirit say such a thing about killing Aster...But...He had come to love the summon spirit, and enjoyed the time he spent with both sides of his personality's...in fact, Richter sometimes forgot his goal in killing Ratatosk because he enjoyed his time with Emil so much, feeling so carefree and...Happy.

Richter kneeled down to the boy, and wrapped his arms around him.

The boy had a surprised look on his face.

"Emil….I loved and always will love Aster...But...But if losing him means being able to make all of these new and wonderful memories with you...then...i don't regret a single moment."

"R-Richter-san…..?" Emil couldn't believe what Richter was saying.

"Emil...I will always treasure Aster...But maybe knowing him was just a big part of leading up to this moment...to meeting you."

"R….Richter-san you…." The boy clung to the man's coat, looking up at him with a runny face.

"I love you Emil…" He wiped the boy's tears, and held his face gently before kissing him.

Emil returned the kiss, so many feelings overflowing.

Lloyd and Zelos both shared a smile, relieved and happy for the two, knowing that it would be okay to leave the two be, and silently made their exit and returned to Genis and Raine.

"Richter-san….Richter-san…!" The boy clung to the man, trying to stop his tears.

"Emil...it's okay.." He held the boy close in his arms, petting the boy's head gently, slowly soothing him.

Emil wrapped his arms around the man, feeling himself drift to sleep, as he felt the warm and kind embrace of the hand stroking his head.


	12. Chapter12 our garden blooms

**A Happy tale of Symphonia: chapter.12**

Richter held Emil in his arms, and carried him back to the rest of the group after using first aid on the boys wounds that he had inflicted on him. They had all decided that with the time getting late, that they would stay the night in Iselia.

Zelos and Lloyd said that they would be staying with Dirk, and Richter and Emil took Raine up on her offer to let them stay at her and Genis's place.

After everyone said their goodbyes, Richter holding Emil, headed on towards Raine's house with the two half elf siblings. Emil didn't say much, and seemed more then ready for sleep...After all, Emil was physically and mentally worn down to the bone.

"Well, there are only two bed's, so me and Genis will share my bed and you two can share Genis's. If that's alright with you two" Raine said.

"Wha! But sis…" Genis whined, slightly flushed as he was embarrassed to share a bed with his sister, because he thought himself a man now, not a child.

"Hush Genis." She scolded.

"...We will take you up on that offer...thank you." Richter said, taking a seat on the bed. He looked down at the boy who was cradled in his arms.

"T-Thank you Raine-san" Emil whispered, his chin tucked under his scarf.

Richter sat the boy beside him before removing hos coat, shoes and gloves. Setting his glasses on the desk beside their bed.

Emil removed his shoes, gloves, and bracelets.

"Goodnight Emil." Richter whispered before laying down.

"Goodnight...Richter-san" Emil flushed a pink color, and snuggled into the man's arms. Although Richter wasn't 100% okay with being so close with others around. Asleep or not...But couldn't exactly turn Emil away, so he returned the boy's cuddle by wrapping his arms around him, and stayed close with the boy until both had fallen asleep.

Once it was morning, Richter woke up earlier than anyone else, and got himself and Emil dressed before the other awoke.

He took Emil into his arms while he was still sleeping and exited the house.

"Aqua." He called. Aqua appeared before him.

"Yes Richter-sama?" She asked with a smile.

"I need you to summon a monster to carry Emil"

"Right away Richter-sama" Aqua smiled, however...before she could summon her own monster like Richter had asked. Jord had summoned himself from Emil's monster pocket.

"Arf!" He barked happily, wagging his tail as he looked up at Richter.

"Jord, what is it?" Aqua asked.

"Ugh...why of all the other monster's Emil has, is this one his favorite" Richter sighed.

"Arroooo!"

"He says that he want's to carry Emil for you" Aqua translated.

"I see…" Richter looked at the beat, not exactly fond of the monster.

"HurHur…" The fenrir whimpered, rubbing his face against the man's side.

"...Sigh, fine" He sighed in defeat.

"Arf!" Jord wagged his tail happily as he stood up with his paws on Richter's shoulders, licking happily at the man's tan face.

"Ugh...down, heal." Richter scoffed. The fenrir barked in reply and got down.

"Alright Jord, hold on to Emil for Richter-sama" Aqua smiled, taking the boy from her master's arms and sets him onto the monster's back.

"Good boy…" Richter sighed, petting the monster's head as he started to walk on ahead. Jord and Aqua followed, although it didn't take long before Aqua faded away into thin air.

Richter didn't exactly know where he wanted to go, all he knew was that he didn't want to be stuck with the hero and his lover any longer then he had to.

It was a good few hours of walking before Emil began to wake up, wondering about the soft furriness, however he quickly realized it wasn't Richter and opened his eyes to see Jord.

"Nn?" He sat up and saw the older man walking on ahead of him and the monster.

"Arf!"

"What now?" He scoffed, turning his head. "Emil, you awake." He said, noticing the boy.

"Yeah...But where are we?" He asked, slightly sad that they had left Lloyd and friends.

" we're on headed towards Luin." He said.

"R-Really?" Emil said in surprise.

"Yes, why?" He rose a brow.

"B-Because…" He lowered his head.

"What? Because that's where we first met?" He questioned.

"N-Not that...my uncle and aunt live there….and...they wont like me being with you"

"...And when exactly did we plan on telling your aunt and uncle?" He asked.

"Well...i thought that, maybe…"

"Emil...Humans worry about numbers. Your 16 and i'm 20. Your aunt and uncle would never allow us to be together, even if they did overlook the fact that i'm a half elf along with being male."

He explained, making Emil feel like being with Richter was a crime...technically, it was.

Two of the same gender falling in love wasn't exactly...smiled upon, and anyone under the age of 19, was not allowed by law to marry or technically date anyone 20 or over.

"But…." Emil wanted his uncle and aunt to support him...But Richter was right…

"...Emil, would you mind if we head towards the hot springs?"

"The hot spring?"

"Yes, one of the men working there said he found a bone of a strange monster and said i could have it, so if you don't want to go to Luin, then let's head to the hot springs."

"Y-Yeah, let's go there" Emil was just glad to get his mind off the hole thing about his aunt and uncle...plus, going to the hot springs with Richter would be nice.

"Alright then, let's get going." He lept onto the monster, sitting in front of the boy.

"O-Okay Jord, let's go this way" Emil pointed, and the monster barked in reply and headed towards where the boy had pointed.

Emil was flushed red to be able to smell Richter's hair so well, and wasn't exactly sure if he should put his arms around him or if he should continue to cling to the monster.

"..."

"..."

Another quiet journey. But it's not like Emil could really think of what to say...So instead, he began to make conversation with another one of his monster's. He talked to his selkie Ziuxo. She floated next the the fenrir, all three joined in conversation.

Richter had no idea what they were talking about, so instead, he decided to look over some of his notes in his bag, as he listens to the boy talk with his monster's.

It wasn't long before Aqua joined in with the monster chatting.

They finally reached the hot springs, and returned the monster's back into their master's pocket.

"Alright, we need to find the man to wrote to me." He began to walk ahead.

"Alright" Emil replied, following the older man.

"Ah, Richter." A man greeted them. "Good to see you" He said.

Emil didn't know Richter had so many connections.

"Show me the bone you found."

"Oh yes, of course. " The man lead Richter.

"Oh and, please feel free to spend some time here and relax." He said.

"Thank you. Emil, why don't you go spend some time in the hot springs." Richter suggested.

"But-"

"I'll catch up to you later, i promise."

"A-Alright" Emil smiled with cheeks flushed pink, and head towards the hot springs. Leaving Richter and the other man to go retrieve the bone.

Emil entered the empty hot pool by himself, only dressed in a towel around his waist. He released a sigh in satisfaction, feeling the hot water sooth his body, relaxing his tense and tired body. Recovering from the last event that had happened.

"Damn...I acted so stupid and emotional back there" Red eyes glared at the water, cheeks flushed a pink color, feeling embarrassed with himself.

"Richter…." The summon spirit's thoughts trailed off from himself to the older man. He suck himself further into the water, tilting his head back as he looked up at the sky.

"Richter-san… it made me so happy when he told me that...he loved me so much" He whispered to himself, wish the man in his thoughts were here with him now.

It was only a few minutes before sudden, a voice called to him.

"I hope i didn't make you wait too long."

"Richter-san?" Emil flushed brightly as he looked up at the beautiful tan body, toned perfectly with the right amount of muscle, with only his torso wrapped with a towel.

"Didn't i say i would meet back up with you?" He said, sitting down in the water, sitting across from where the boy was seated.

The man sighed in relief, feeling the hot water relax his body.

"R-Richter-san…" Emil's heart couldn't stop pounding.

"Yes?" He asked, noticing the boy's eyes watching him closely.

"U-Um, i-is the water...n-nice?" He asked.

"Yes, very nice." He simply replied.

"T-That's good…" Emil thought about asking Richter to hold hands...But then he remembered that not only could anyone else show up and see them. But Richter would be the one to get in trouble if anyone saw Richter coming onto him.

"Emil." The man suddenly sat up and walked over, sitting beside him.

"W-What are you-"

"I payed the man to allow us the only one's with access here for five hours." He suddenly stated.

"You what!?" Emil surprised by the man's statement.

"Emil...i want to spend these five hours alone with you"

Emil was flushed red, as the older man slowly began to close the gap between them.


	13. Chapter13 garden of pink and purple

**A Happy tale of symphonia: chapter.13**

Richter drew closer, and Emily felt so nervous...waiting for the older man to plant a sweet kiss on his lips and take him into his arms.

Suddenly something crash landed into the hot springs, slashing Emil and Richter. Emil was surprised to see what had crashed into the water when he looked.

"L-Lloyd, Zelos!?" Emil said.

"...Why can't i seem to get away from them…?" Richter mumbled.

"Ugh…" Lloyd squeezed the some water out of his clothes.

"Hey Emil-chan" Zelos smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"W-What happened?" Emil asked.

"We crashed…" Zelos said.

"Yeah, only because of you" Lloyd complained.

"Well, maybe if you weren't trying to kill me" Zelos argued back.

"U-Um...guys?" Emil said, hoping to gain their attention.

"Yeah, what is it Emil?" Lloyd said.

"W-Why not enjoy the hot springs with me and Richter?" he smiled a bit...although it was very clear that any happiness the half elf had was gone.

"Emil, i'm sure their busy." Richter said.

Lloyd and Zelos could tell that Richter obviously didn't want them here.

"Well, we'd love to stay Emil.. But Zelos and i have some-"

"-We'd love to!" Zelos said, cutting Lloyd off.

"Zelos! We have to tell Seles!" Lloyd said.

"Don't make me!" He whined.

"..." Richter finally sat up and walked away.

"R-Richter-san!" Emil got up, quickly going after him.

Emil knew Richter wasn't fond of his friends...But he thought maybe it would have been nice for them to all have a good time relaxing in the hot springs together…

"Emil, i don't plan on hanging around those two again…" Richter said, sounding as though just the voices of Zelos and Lloyd will kill him.

"B-But Richter-san…" Emil didn't know what to say...However, he was feeling something.

Richter came to a holt. "Emil...you're friends are annoying." He simply said.

"T-That isn't very nice to say" Emil replied.

"But it's the truth."

"You won't even give them a chance"slightly becoming annoyed with Richter's dislike for Lloyd and Zelos, after all, Lloyd and Zelos were very good friends to Emil.

"...I don't need to give them a chance."

"That's not fair!" Emil suddenly raised his voice. Emil took quick notice to this as he could see that even Richter was a bit surprised.

"That's enough Emil." He scolded.

"..." Emil was silent, his head low...He felt like maybe he had made the half elf mad with him.

"...No, i'm sorry…"

"W-What?" Emil lifted his head.

"I shouldn't stray from your friends so much…I love you, so i should get to know you're friends."

Emil's face lit up when he heard those words.

"Really?"

"Yes...Now let's head back"

Emil smiled brightly. His cheeks flushed when Richter held his hand as they headed back.

Once they headed back for the hot springs, they noticed that Lloyd and Zelos were camped out drying their clothes a few feet away from where the water was.

Emil watched the two, leaning against each other like a happy cute couple. Richter took notice of Emil's staring and knew that the blond was jealous of the other two's relationship.

"They look really happy sitting together" Emil mumbled to himself.

"..." Richter continued without Emil as he headed for the hot springs resting house.

"..." Emil watched Richter for a moment before heading over to Lloyd and Zelos.

"Lloyd, Zelos" He called.

"Emil?" Lloyd said, turning his head to face the blond standing next to him. Zelos however felt slightly embarrassed to be seen cuddled up with Lloyd.

"I was wondering, um...Did you guys want to come stay with me and Richter-san for a bit in the house over there? We have the hole place to ourselves for 5 hours" He said with a smile.

"That sounds sweet!" Zelos stood up, ready to sit down on a nice bed.

"Sure. But what about Richter?" Lloyd asked.

"Well...He said he want's to give you guys a chance" Emil said with a smile.

"Emil-chan, you're the best!" Zelos threw an arm over him, and the three headed for the house after collecting their wet clothing.

"I suddenly regret my words..." Richter said...and obviously wasn't happy about the other two who were standing behind the boy...But he was going to try and like them...for Emil.

"Richter-san, thank you" He smiled kindly.

"..." He sighed with pink cheeks and went back to reading his book.

"Well, i'll be drying off" Zelos said as he approached the fireplace, and sat down in front of it.

"Thanks Emil" Lloyd said, patting the boy on the shoulder before heading off to follow the redhead and sat with him by the fire.

Emil smiled for a moment, watching Lloyd and Zelos sit by the fire, Richter reading a book...It was nice...But what was he to do?

"Oh, i'll go make lunch" Emil suddenly said before running into the kitchen.

It took Emil a minute or so to find it, and began to wonder what he should make. He knew Richter had originally planned for them to spend the five hours alone, so he wanted to make something special for him. But it had to be something that everyone else could eat to.

"Let's see...I hate herbs, Richter-san loves them and hate's fish, while Zelos loves some fish and Lloyd seems to like beef…" Emil could think forever and never think of anything to make.

"Emil."

"Huh?" Emil broke from his thought's and looked to see Richter standing behind him.

"You don't plan to cook like that do you?" He asked.

"Huh?" Emil thought for a moment and realized that Richter was dressed. But he himself was still only dress with a towel around him.

He flushed brightly.

"I-I guess i forgot" He scratched the back of his head.

"I had a feeling that you did…" He sighed.

"I guess i should-" Richter approached the boy, suddenly cutting his words off with a kiss, as he had the boy's chin cupped in his hand. Emil's face lit up, returning the kiss.

Emil could feel the older man begin to step forward, forcing him to take a few steps back before hitting his back against the wall.

"Haaa…" Emil moaned a bit through the kiss as Richter deepened it, feeling the older man slide the tip of his gloved finger down his spine.

"Emil…" He pulled away, realizing not only how carried away he was getting. But how excited both of their weapons were getting.

"R...Richter-san…" Emil's heart was racing, wanting more…

"Hurry up with dinner and maybe we can continue later…" Richter said before walking away.

Emil touched his lips before sliding down, his butt hit the floor and all he could think about was how much he wanted Richter.

"I really need to make dinner…." He mumbled before getting up, snapping his fingers without much thought to clothe himself.

"...got to make dinner…" Emil could only think of Richter, hardly even paying attention to anything at all that he grabbed, cut, cooked, or stirred.

"Richter-san" Emil began to daydream, not noticing at all of the mess in a bowl…

"I just want to get rough with him~" Emerald eyes turning crimson.

"N-No, we need to start off slow" Emerald eyes return as he shakes his head.

"I mean.." He flushed. "I know he and my Ratatosk self already have. But not me, same body or not, i haven't actually done anything like that with Richter-san yet"

It took a Emil a moment before finally getting some real cooking done. He decided to make something that almost anyone would like, which was a simple plate of pancakes….But because of Emil's need to make everything look real fancy and pretty, all the pancakes were in the shapes of different monster's and were decorated with syrup, strawberries, and whip cream.

"Okay everyone, sorry this is all i made...B-But i could think of anything" Emil said, setting the tray down on the table that everyone had gathered around.

Richter and Emil sat next to each other, sitting across from Zelos and /Lloyd who were seated next to each other.

"They look great" Lloyd said.

"Wow, you really can't make anything look normal can you?" Zelos said.

"I can't help it, whenever i cook, i have to make it look nice" He said with pink cheeks.

Zelos chuckled at the boys reaction.

"Let's just eat…" Richter said, picking up a fork.

Emil served everyone two pancakes each and they sat down and began to eat.

Even though they were all happily enjoying their food...No one had anything to say. Richter wasn't the type to talk while eating, Lloyd and Zelos didn't know what to say without making Richter hate them in some way, and Emil was trying not to think about what he and Richter did in the kitchen.

"So, we finally told Sheena and Presea" Zelos suddenly voiced.

"Really? How did they take the news?" Emil asked.

"They were happy for us" Lloyd smiled.

"That must be nice telling your close friends about you two being together" Emil said, slightly glancing at Richter, who seemed to have arched a brow at Emil's glancing.

"Yeah...It really makes me feel good knowing they support me and Zelos" Lloyd said, flushing a pink color when Zelos throws his arm around his neck.

"But not as nice as i do right?~" Zelos teased.

"Zelos!" Lloyd growled, cheeks heating into a brighter pink.

Emil flushed a bit, feeling inspired by the two, while also feeling jealous of them...Emil knew that he and Richter couldn't be like Zelos and Lloyd...But he at least wanted things between them to feel more...natural likey they were. Causally flirting and being cute around each other without any worry of who was looking, sharing the news of their love with all of their close friends and family…

The four finished their meal, and clean up their dishes.

"Thanks for the meal, it was great" Lloyd said.

"Yeah Emil-chan, those pancakes were tasty" Zelos said, sending a wink to the boy.

"It was nothing, i'm just glad we all got to eat together" He smiled.

"Anyway, we should be heading back out, now that we're full and dry " he said with a smile.

"Already?" Zelos whine, while at the same time Emil frowned.

"Yeah, we need to head for Meltokio"

"Lloyd-kun, you're kill'in me" Zelos whined again.

"Zelos" Lloyd complained. "Come on" Lloyd began to walk out the door.

"Ah! Have a safe trip" Emil waved.

"Lloyd, wait for me" Zelos followed after Lloyd"

"I guess they're finally gone…" Emil frowned a bit.

"They have things to do, and can't afford to waste time" Richter explains, just glad that the two had finally left him and Emil alone.

"Well..n-now that we're alone…" Emil flushed a bit.

"Hmph" He smirked a bit. "You were waiting the whole time, weren't you?" He said as he approached the boy.

"N-No i-" Emil nervously backed into the wall.

"Emil, don't be shy about it." He whispered into his small soft ear. Emil's whole faces was heated a red color, feeling hot all over.

"Richter-san…" He trembled a bit as the older man clasped his hands around his small waist, feeling the gloved hands under his shirt, rubbing his waist.

"Emil…" He whispered into the boy's ear again.

"R..Richter-san" Emil huffed, instinctively pulling his own arms up next to his head, as he seemed expected or was use to being pinned down before.

"I didn't know you liked it that way" Richter said slightly teasingly.

"I-I just…" Emil didn't know what to say, after all...it was technically true, because Ratatosk liked it that way...along with it being the other way around….

"It's fine...i like you that way" Richter said with a small grin, causing the boy to flush brightly.

"R-Richter-san…" Just by the tone of the boy's voice, Richter knew Emil couldn't wait anymore, and wanted nothing more than for him to take the boy and make sweet love to him.


	14. Chapter14 sick purple flower

A Happy tale of Symphonia: chapter.14

Richter held Emil's wrists, as he closed the gap between them, casting his larger shadow over the smaller boy, who was pleading for the man's affection.

He pressed his lips against the boys, hearing the soft moans escape the boy's lips from the pleasure of their hips colliding.

It was at this point that Richter wasn't sure if Emil was really ready for this. He was trembling like crazy, eyes shut tight and almost looked scared as a thin stream of tears ran down his cheeks.

"Emil…" Richter released his grip on the boy and held him tightly in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry Richter-san...i'm just….scared, i'v never done anything like this before...at least, not as myself…" Emil said, with his head rested in the man's chest.

"It's alright...you will in time, after all, where do you think Ratatosk get's his lust from?"

Emil 's eyes widen a bit and was flushed from embarrassment.

"Now...i suggest that we leave before our five hours is up" Richter said.

"R-Right…"

The two finally left the hot springs and decided to head west from there.

Along their journey, Emil started recruiting more and more monster's. Richter knew the more monster's, along with training them, would make Emil stronger...However...He was still missing Aqua...He thought Aqua deserved her own freedom, knowing very well she only wished to stay by his side forever and did no longer liked her old master Ratatosk.

After a bit more traveling, it was soon dark out and they had just finished fighting off a pack of monster's, leaving them tired, hungry, and covered in dirt and sweat. However, Richter was surprised and proud of the boy when he saw him fighting without the help of Ratatosk.

Once they had finished the fight, Emil fell to his butt, and leaned his back against a large rock.

"Are you alright?" Richter asked, kneeling down to the boy who was panting for hair.

"I-I think so" He said with a smile.

"..." Richter took the boy's hand into his own, and scans every bruise, cut, scratch or scrape on the boy.

"I-I'm fine, really" Emil said. "I'm oka- ow" Just as Emil pulled his hand away from the older man, he felt the pain in his arm.

"Why are you trying to lie to me?" He asked.

"I just...I didn't want you to think i was weaker than when Ratatosk me fights…"

"Sigh...Stop finding childish things to be upset about and let me heal you" He huffed.

"O-okay...sorry." He said, allowing the older man to cast first aid on his wounds.

"..." Richter felt maybe he had been to harsh on the boy with his words. But dismissed the thought quickly.

"Garoo!" Jord howled, butting in between the two and licked Emil's hand. Emil laughed and chuckled a bit, smiling at his monster as he returned the affection by scratching and petting the monster, feeding him specially made treats.

"Arf!" The fenrir turned to the other man, waiting to be loved as he patted his feet on the ground.

"...Fine, good boy." Richter pet the monster on the head gently. Emil blushed at the sight, falling in love with the man all over again as he watched him pet his precious fenrir.

"Emil, you know this monster has a stronger form don't you?" He asked.

"I do. But Jord is much more beautiful and cooler this way" He smiled.

"...Sigh" Richter remembered those times he had battled Emil, and always remembered that same Jord in every battle, slowly watching it grow and evolve.

He remembered how he and Emil journeyed every so often, the monster was aware of his plans to kill Ratatosk and that the monster had always looked out for Emil, and even remembered getting a pretty bad injury one time from the monster as it had protect Emil.

"...Thank you for watching over him…" He whispered under his breath, stroking the monster's big fluffy icy colored mane.

"I remember Jord as just a little wolf" The boy flushed a bit. "He was my very second monster that i ever got. But to me he was my first because...Echo wasn't exactly….A-Anyway, he was super cute and tiny before" He smiled brightly, hugging the fenrir.

The sun was setting. Richter sighed a bit, getting up from the boy and began to set up the camp fire. Emil read the man's sigh and setting up camp was Richter's way of saying "Get started on dinner" So that's exactly what he decided to do.

While setting up the camp fire, Richter was suddenly stricken with pain in his ribs, most likely from their fight with the pack of monsters from earlier. He held his rib's, relieved that Emil hadn't noticed and sat down to lean against a tree, although it only seemed to cause more pain.

"..." Richter wanted to cast first aid. But he was too hungry and low on Mp to try. However, Jord took notice to this and forced himself between the man and the tree, giving him nice back support, and thanks to Emil, Jord could cast first aid and healed Richter's wound.

"...Thank you" He said softly, closing his eyes.

"Arf!" He barked happily before going to sleep. Richter leaned back, feeling more comfortable with the monster then the soft beds at the inn. He felt himself drifting off to sleep, watching Emil ready their dinner as his vision blurs, falling into a long needed slumber.

The sun had risen, and the sun was warm with a nice cool breeze. Richter awoke with Emil asleep next to him while they both lean against the sleeping monster.

"..." Richter couldn't believe he had fallen asleep so fast, and how well he slept to.

"Nh.." The boy rubbed his eyes. "Good morning Richter-san" Emil smiled.

"Good morning, Emil…" Emil waking up means...Richter didn't get up early like usual, for once, he slept in because he had been sleeping so soundly.

Just when today seemed normal, the two both quickly jumped back from where they had been sitting, as where they had just been sleeping caught on fire.

"Jord, you okay?" The boy asked with worried red eyes.

"Grr" Jord let Emil know he was unharmed, as he growled at the enemy. The enemy that had tried to burn them turned out to be a type of dragon with bright red scales. And a large horn of fire.

"Another monster" Richter said, unsheathing his weapons.

"Alright twerp, i'll handle this" Red eyes glared at the dragon, and receiving a smile and nod from Emil within him.

"Emil, get ready" Richter raised his voice, drawing the boy's attention as the dragon swing it's two tails around at them.

GGRrrooooo!" Jord jumped with a spin in the hair, just before shooting icicles at the dragon.

"Haaaa! Juushourai!" Now with his power surged, Ratatosk jumps at the dragon, slashing at it, and every so often passes by Richter.

"Don't get reckless" Richter said, dodging the dragon's attack.

"Shut up!" Just after dodging, Ratatosk's eyes widen when he see's a black dragon fly out from the sky, heading towards Jord, baring its sharp teeth.

"Jord!" Without thinking, Ratatosk shoved his monster out of the black dragon's reach. Teeth clamped down on the summon spirit. The black dragon returned to the skies now that it had Ratatosk within his grasp.

The boy was out cold from the attack, bleeding out from the razor sharp teeth that caged down on his small body, slowly burning away as the toxic saliva of in the dragon's mouth touched his wounder body.

"Emil!" Richter cried out. The fear of losing Emil began to sink at the pit of his stomach, making Richter so angry that he was sick to his stomach.

"Rrrooooooo" Jord whined, howling for his master.

"GGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!" Both dragon's roared.

"Damn you both." Richter glared. "Jord!" Richter suddenly called to the monster, as he ran from the red dragon's fire, quickly hopping onto the fenrir's back, tugging on the mane.

"Go!" He commanded.

"GRA!" Jord quickly took off.

"Keep running and follow my direction's, i'll handle the rest" Richter said. Jord dodged the dragon's fire, tails and claws, as well as the black dragon's toxic fire.

"Youryuu Tsuchinoe!" Attacking the dragon, Richter made an opening for Jord to take them up onto the dragon's back, jumping into the air from the red dragon's head. Richter leaped off the fenrir, and onto the black dragon's tail.

"GRoooooo!" Jord howled, running from the red dragon's outburst of fire.

"You damn beast...unhand Emil!" Richter's eyes were full of nothing but hate.

"Negative gate!" Summoning a portal of darkness, shadow hands scratch, wrapped and strangle the black dragon.

"GGGRRRRAAAAAAAA!" The dragon cried out in pain.

"Aqua edge!" Although it might have been a simple spell, Richter sliced the dragon's wings off, causing them to fall from the sky. The dragon cries out in pain as it's blood begins to rain down from the sky, covering everything around it, along with Richter in a crimson mess.

The black dragon lands on top of the red dragon, crushing it. Richter takes this moment to pry the dragon's mouth open, holding the jaw up with his sword, cutting his arms open from grazing the dragon's teeth to pull the boy out from inside.

"Jord, take Emil!" Richter called. Jord ran over, and taking off for safety once Richter had placed the monster's master onto his back.

It was hours after Richter had got through with the dragon's. He was burned and cut all over. But not once did he fall, as he had to hurry and aid Emil.

He reunited with Jord, who sat with Emil under a tree. Richter scanned the boy's injuries. His wounds were slowly burning from the toxic and seemed to be running a high fever.

"Emil…" Richter clenched his fists tightly. He knew Emil needed a doctor...But there were none nearby, and they didn't exactly have all the time in the world to go looking for one.

Richter, with quick thinking knew of something that might give Emil enough time to get to a doctor and scooped him up carefully into his arms.

Jord stuck right by Richter, watching Emil with every moment.

Richter came to a small river that wasn't too far from where they were originally camped at and sat with Emil inside the river, making sure every wound was soaking in the river.

He placed a Poison charm on Emil, casting heal. Richter knew this would only slow down the poison. But it was all he could do until he could get him to a proper doctor. He normally could treat this poison...But he would need the right herbs, and none wouldn't be growing anywhere near their location.

Setting the boy onto the fenrir's back, he jumped on as well, steering the monster towards the closest village, hoping they would have a doctor.

Unaware of how much time had passed, the boy finally woke up. His whole body felt like it was on fire and when he tried to sit up, everything had instantly started spinning around him.

"D...Damn, what the hell?" The boy asked. Red eyes try to make out the room around him. But he his vision was just too blurry to make anything out.

He tried to recall what had happened. But all he could remember was getting snatched by the black dragon that tried to eat Jord.

"Cough cough!...Ugh…" He felt so hot, it was hard to breath, falling back down onto the bed. Suddenly the loud sound of what seemed to be a door opening echoed in his head.

A white cloaked figure approached him, attempting to make physical contact with him. Ratatosk clawed at the figure's arms, trying to keep away as he didn't know who or what was going on.

"Get away from me!" He growled.

Ratatosk could hear the man say something. But his hearing was muffled, a loud ringing in his ears as well as his vision wasn't getting any better. His body becoming weak and sluggish.

Now too weak to move, he is unable to protest against the strange white figure. His red eyes widen a bit when the man seemed to have pulled something out, bringing it closer to him, unsure of what it was.

Ratatosk, forcing and pushing his body passed its current limit, shoved the white cloaked man away from him as he tried to get up. But instantly fell when he thought he was about to pass out, falling onto what seemed to be a wooden floor.

Hearing the muffled sound of the man's voice, he could hear the man approaching him once more, and was unable to move any further.

"R...Richter!" He screamed, as he almost began to feel himself shake.

He then heard the loud echoing sound of footsteps before the loud earsplitting sound of a door slamming open.

A darker figure than kneelled in front of him, grabbing him by the shoulder's.

"D-Don't touch me!" He screamed. But ceased his pathetic struggling when he was pulled into a protective and familiar hug. He clang to the dark fabric tightly as best he could.

"R….Richter...don't….don't let him...touch me…." He panted.

Unable to make out anything that the muffled sounds of the man and Richter spoke. So he simply tried to focus on the sound of Richter's heartbeat, hoping to calm down.

"Yes, it appears to be the effects of the poison's fever" The doctor explained.

"..." Richter worriedly looked down at the weak and sweat soaked boy that clung to him.

"He appears to be more stable in your care it seem, though." The doctor said, giving the two a very...curious look. But dared not too again when he received a glare from Richter.

"The poison was cured. But he is still running a high fever...I tried to give him his medicine...But as you witnessed when you walked in, he protested against me." The doctor explained, arms cut up with blood all over them.

"Give me the medicine." Richter said.

"Alright." The doctor handed Richter the small bottle. "It's a liquid. I was going to give it to him with the needle. But that didn't go too well…"

"How much do i give him?" He asked.

"If you can, it would be best to give him the whole bottle. The herbs for it were crushed a few hours ago for him, so it must be used before it goes bad." He explained.

"Alright. Thank you for your help." Richter said, standing up with Ratatosk in his arms, tossing a bag of gald to the doctor as payment before walking out of the room and out the rest of the building. He hated Syback...But it was the only place closest to them.

He hurriedly exited the hospital and into the inn. Reserving a room, Richter took the boy upstairs.

Ratatosk couldn't hear anything, or see anything very well, and yet...he was okay. When he thought that man was going to get him, he didn't know what would have happened...But, Richter...Richter had came to him when he called and held him tightly and protectively...He truly felt, safe.

It was just a good thing that Ratatosk was in control, other whys Emil might have had a panic attack, and even thrown up while sobbing or something, at least that's what Ratatosk thought.

"Emil.." Richter whispered, sitting down on the bed with the boy.

"I'm going to give you your medicine." He said.

"Richter...i can't understand..a..damn word that you're...saying" Ratatosk huffed.

"..." Richter took Ratatosk's left arm, pulling the glove off and held his palm open. Ratatosk didn't know what Richter was doing...But one thing was for sure, whether or not it was the fever or not, Richter touching his bare skin right now sent all kinds of tingles in him.

"R-Richter…" Despite the fever, Ratatosk flushed brightly at Richter touching him.

"Relax…" Richter said, not that Ratatosk would understand him. He removed glove on his right hand and slowly began to trace out words into Ratatosk's palm to try and communicate with him.

"..." Ratatosk instantly knew what Richter was up too, paying close attention to every stroke.

"..."

"...You're...going to...give me medicine?" He said in question.

"..."

"Bitter huh?...alright. But…..you have... to mouth feed it...to... me" Despite his fever, Ratatosk seemed to behave all the same, or at least around Richter.

"..."

"Heh….You were….a..always a pervert, weren't you…?" He teased. It seemed he was still out of breath and would need a while to recover from it.

"..." Richter scowled, squeezing the hand he was holding.

"Ow…! Heh...even when i'm sick...you stick like giving me pain?" He said as if to complain. But his face seemed more like he wanted Richter to hurt him.

"...You sadistic demon" Richter murmured before emptying the small medicine bottle in his own mouth without swallowing, and pushes the boy down, cupping his chin before slamming their lips together. Ratatosk felt his head spin while at the same time, opening his mouth wider for the man. He would have moaned had he not been trying to choke down what seemed to spite his tongue with a nasty bitter taste, and yet...the taste of Richter was something he did enjoy, despite the man also having a bitter taste, it was truly exciting his body.

Once Ratatosk had finished his medicine feeding from man, Richter took notice to the tent the summon spirit's pants.

"You're running a fever, and you still wish for that kind of attention?" He asked, raising a brow.

"S-Shut up..It's the fever...not me" He protested, looking away.

"How cute…" He whispered, pulling the boy's head over, forcing his mouth open as he opened his own, and attacked the boy's tongue with his own in a steamy kiss.

Ratatosk moaned through the kiss, calling out the man's name.

Richter knew that he should be resting. But...he just could resist him any longer.

"R...Richter" He panted, feeling the man's hands trail his torso from under his clothing.

"N-No...Richter don't-" He tried to protest, as the feeling of Richter was becoming too much for his body to handle. He was about to burst.

"Now you're resisting? That's new" Richter mocked the boy.

"Just...s...shut- Aaaaahhh~" He moaned when the man had leaned down to sink his teeth into the his's soft neck.

"HAaaaaa!~~~" Just as Richter applied his tongue to the bite, he felt the boy shiver for a moment. He pulled away to look down at the boy.

"...Was it that good?" Richter asked, teasing the boy, who had just made a sticky mess through the fabric of his pants.

"Just...shut up...Die..Just go die!" Ratatosk was flushed with embarrassment, shoving the man away from him.

"Humph...That's surprisingly cute of you" Richter said, holding back a chuckle. Despite the boy's protest, he pulled him into a warm hug, keeping him close.

"Just rest now." He said.

"...I said die already" He grumbled, gripping the man's arm.

"Wait...i can hear you?" Ratatosk said, realizing his hearing was clear and the ringing in his head was finally gone. His vision was still a bit blurry. But his body didn't feel so hot anymore.

"Yes, i had noticed it a while back...But i ended up getting too caught up in the moment to say anything" He said.

"..." Ratatosk looked up to face the man, trying to focus as hard as he could, until...His vision was clear for just a moment and felt his heart jump was he could finally see Richter's face, even if it was just for a moment.

"Now rest." He said, laying the boy down beside him. The boy clung to him, closing his eye. He quickly began to fall asleep when he listened to the sound of the man's heartbeat.


	15. Chapter15 a name for our garden

_**A Happy tale of Symphonia: chapter.15**_

Richter lied in bed, half awake as he lied under the sheets. His guard was completely down as he tried to get back to his slumbering when he slowly began to realize the usual extra warmth of the boy was nowhere to be found, causing him to sit up and slip on his glasses to quickly scan the area for the boy.

"Emil?" Richter looked around a few seconds more before getting out of bed.

He spotted a piece of paper sitting on the desk by the exit. He picked the paper up and read the very carefully written handwriting by the boy. Reading it carefully, he then headed downstairs and went outside in front of Syback. He quickly noticed the boy standing by a tree, waiting for him.

"Emil." He approached the boy, and greeted him with a slight smile. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Mm-hm" He nodded with flushed cheeks as he smiled at the man.

"Good, now explain why you wanted to meet me out here."

"A-About that...Richter-san..." The boy nervously looked away.

"...Explain." Richter said once more, leering at the boy, trying to figure out his thoughts ...finding the Emil's odd behavior to be a bit troubling.

"Richter-san i...thank you for everything you've done for me...i-we really appreciate all of it.."

"..." Richter began to get this sick feeling in his stomach as if...Emil was trying to say...goodbye.

"I-I know everything didn't always go that well...along with some other things...so...u-um..."

"Emil, what are you trying to say?" He asked, as the fear of Emil leaving began to well up anger inside of him.

"Richter-san...if a time were to come when you ended your traveling or settled down some place, i wouldn't be able to stay with you anymore..."

"..." This was true, because they were only traveling partner's...

"And i would end up going back with Marta...But i would be thinking about you every second we're apart..." He lowered his head.

"..." He breathed deeply, feeling the boy's pain of that time ever coming.

"Richter-san...i'v decided the only way for us to be together forever is...is if you marry me!" The boy said, full of determination, as courage was burning inside him. He loves Richter more then anything or anyone and refuses to ever live without spending every waking moment in the man's life.

"Emil..." Richter was shocked to hear these words escape the boys lips. He honestly didn't know what to say, and took a moment to recover before he was able to give the boy a proper answer. He pushed his glasses up with his finger as his cheeks turned a pink color.

"So...will you?" The boy asked once more.

"Emil...after everything we've overcome, do you really think i wasn't planning on asking you some day?"

"R-Really? Y-You were going t-to ask m-me?" The boy asked nervously, embarrassed and over joyed that the man would have offered.

"Yes...i want us to spend the rest of our lives together Emil, after all...Didn't i tell you that i left Aster behind for you? That was the biggest step i could have taken in this relationship." He explained.

"Richter-san..." Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"So yes Emil, i will marry you, so long that you will have me...despite my, cold personality." He said, crossing his arms.

"Richter-san!" The boy hugged the man tightly. "I wouldn't want anyone else but you" He said, feeling the warmth of the older man's arms wrap around him, giving him a very happy and protected feeling. Emil never thought this day would come, much less be the one to pop the question...He was so overwhelmed with joy that he didn't know what to do with it, and yes he and Richter might not have actually done anything together in bed yet. But maybe it would be a perfect chance to finally have after they get married, which...would Richter want a wedding? or would he rather just get the ring's and be done...? Emil quickly dismissed the thought, as he just wanted to focus on the joy of finally marrying Richter.


	16. Chapter16 Abend Garden

**A Happy Tale Of Symphonia: chapter.16**

Now that Emil and Richter would be getting married. Emil had some of his monsters along with some of Aqua's to spread the word of the two lovers...however, everyone slightly shocked to hear that Emil had already been dating Richter. But Marta however...was going to need some time before she could face Emil without shedding a tear.

Lloyd and Zelos, on the other hand, were the most excited and pleased to hear the news. One thing that bothered everyone though, was that in the letters that were sent. Emil had written that there would only be a small party in Palmacosta and that the real wedding would be elsewhere in privet with just him and Richter...although...at this point, Everyone already knew Richter wouldn't be the type to have a full-blown wedding.

* * *

While everyone was awaiting the wedding, Emil was setting everything up in Palmacosta, however...Emil had no idea where Richter had gone to. Richter did say he would be gone for a bit. but never said where he was going or how long he would be gone.

"Richter-san, I hope you're not trying to avoid the party" Emil muttered to himself as he complained. but almost chuckled at the thought.

"GRuuuu!" Jord howled excitedly as he hoisted Emil onto his back, allowing him to reach higher up to set the streamers.

Every one of Emil's monsters was pitching in to help with the decorations. Emil was so thankful to have all this help. Since Richter had left Aqua behind, she was also helping with the decorations too.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you and Richter-sama. although I loved him too" Aqua cried with huge tears in his eyes. Emil could only chuckle and scratch the back of his head.

"I'm just glad you still want to be my friend Aqua," Emil said with a smile.

"Of course, I really like you Emil" She also smiled in return and giggled before going off to finish up the work.

"Say, Aqua...did Richter-san tell you where he was going?" Emil asked, afraid she was ordered to keep her mouth shut.

"Hmm..." She smiled suddenly. "He said he was leaving to bring you a big surprise" She blushed with a grin, only able to imagine just how romantic Richter could be.

"R-Really...?" Emil blushed at her words, as he wondered what sweet and thoughtful gift he was bringing him.

"So did you two get those wedding rings yet?" Aqua suddenly asked.

"Um...n-not yet" Emil slumped his shoulder's as everytime he asked, Richter always said "Not now" or "Stop whining about it"

"That's Richter-sama for you," She said with a giggle as her cheeks heated up to a red color. Emil sighed in defeat.

Soon it wasn't long before everything was set and ready to go for the party, as Emil had already finished his cooking and baking. Once dark out, the guests slowly started to arrive in their much fancier clothing. Thanks to Ratatosk's powers, Emil had his hair brushed to the side on his left and was wearing a very nice black suit trimmed in a royal purple color.

"Emil!" Marta was the first friend to arrive, wearing her cute black and pink frilly dress that sparkled under the light.

"Marta" Emil smiled.

"You look so handsome Emil" Marta blushed with a hand to her cheek"

"You think so?" Emil blushed a bit himself, hoping Richter will like it.

Next to arrive was Genis and Raine.

"So you two really hit it off huh?" Genis said while wearing his *Easter egg* garments.

"I'm pleased to see your doing well Emil," Raine said with a slight smile as she was dressed like a *Glamorous beauty*

"Thank you guy's" Emil smiled.

Regal and Sheena arrived soon after. Regal looked quite *Dapper* and She was a *looking Great*

"Emil, i-i can't believe you're getting married already," She said in surprise as she muttered "And you're younger than me too" As she cried in defeat. Emil chuckled.

"Emil, it's good to see you doing well, and...that you found happiness with...Richter" Regal tried his best to smile. but the idea of Emil being with Richter was still a little hard to imagine for him.

"Thanks, guys, and don't worry so much" Emil smiled brightly.

Presea soon arrived with Colette. Colette was looking quite like a "Fair lady" and Presea was a "Little maiden" Both were excited and happy for Emil. Presea had whispered to Emil that Richter had requested a special gift for him and would reveal it to him later on before the wedding.

Once everyone was here, the late couple finally arrived at the party. When Lloyd and Zelos arrived, Emil found Zelos to look quite nice but could here Sheena call him a "Narcissist" and Lloyd looked just like a "Nobleman"

"Zelos, Lloyd. your both finally here" Emil said with a smile.

"Took you idiot's long enough," She said from behind with a smile.

"Well, we would have been here sooner if Zelos wasn't trying to perfect his braid" Lloyd complained as he crossed his arms.

"What? and show up looking like a mess? I think not! I'm the great and beautiful Zelos wilder" Zelos explained and Emil could only chuckle at the two.

* * *

Once it had gotten lat at night and was mostly done partying, Emil opened his many gifts from everyone but when he noticed Richter finally show up, his eyes turned red and quickly growled at the older man. Once Ratatosk was loose, everyone knew to stand back.

"What the hell have you been!?" He glares at the man, continuing to growl.

"As I'm sure you know...I went to bring you a gift" Richter replied, unfazed by the by's glaring or his tone.

"It had better be good" " The blond said, crossing his arms.

Suddenly a voice spoke from behind Richter. "Emil, is that really you?"

"U...Uncle Alba...? Aunt Flora...?" Emil's kind green eyes returned. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he couldn't even believe that they were even here.

"Emil...so you're really getting married to this guy?" Said Alba who stood in front of the boy.

"As I said before...Yes" Richter said as he stood beside Emil.

"Oh, Emil...I'm unsure of this man. but I am happy for you" Flora said with a small smile on her face.

"R-Really...?" Emil managed to finally speak.

"Yeah...I think maybe...now that things are different...I want to be happy for you" Alba said and patted the boy on the shoulder.

"...Thank you!" Emil almost teared up and smiled, bowing to them, feeling Richter's warm hand pull him back up.

"Now...let's finish this Emil" Richter said as he clasped their hands together.

"Richter-san?"

"I've decided to get married while everyone is here...to witness my love for you and your love for me," Richter said softly, gazing into Emil's beautiful green eyes.

"R...Richter-san..." Emil flushed a bright red.

"Look who made it!" Zelos suddenly called out as he headed over to the two.

"Zelos, don't make him mad," Lloyd said as he followed after the chosen quickly.

"..." Richter was obviously making a face when Zelos spoke aloud, even though he was trying so hard to hide it, everyone saw it as bright as day.

"R-Richter-san..." Emil chuckled a bit.

"Glad to hear we'll be able to see the wedding," Lloyd said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad you'll be here to see it" Emil smiled and blushed when he felt Richter's hand gently but firmly hold his waist side. Emil almost had to hold back a soft moan when Richter gave a bit of a squeeze to Emil's side. Emil's eyes than quickly turned red before Lloyd or Zelos could notice his expression and slapped Richter's hand away, growling at him as his cheeks flushed a bright red.

"You should know better than to try and provoke me," Ratatosk said, almost sounding as though he was trying to provoke Richter. Lloyd and Zelos at this point started to wonder if the two should have some time alone before getting on with the wedding

* * *

Everything was set, everyone was here and Emil was finally ready to marry Richter with EVERYONE here to see. It was only a minute before the actual wedding would start. Emil couldn't stop fixing his hair, and fixing it and fixing it...and fixing it.

"Emil?" Zelos called as he walked over to the boy.

"Z-Zelos?" Emil quickly turned his attention towards the chosen.

"Your not last minute freaking out are you?" Zelos asked, as somehow he just knew that must have been it.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just so nervous about getting married to Richter in front of all those people" Emil explained, as his cheeks turned a soft pink color.

"Hey don't get so nervous about it, it'll be fine, trust me," Zelos said, hoping to bring some peace of mind to the boy as he pats the boy's shoulder.

"Thanks" Emil smiled, grateful to have such wonderful friends, and one such as Zelos who always seemed to know just what to say. Lloyd could say the same.

Emil had a final touch up with his hair with Zelos's help before going back to the rest of the group, he was frozen in place by the sight of Richter, who was newly dress in a very elegant but still very Richter suit that Aqua had made for him to wear.

"R...R...R...R-Richter-san..." Emil was heated bright red in his face and trembled as he was too nervous to move.

"Heh, I didn't think the guy would dress up" Zelos commented but wasn't even looking at Richter anymore, as his gaze seemed more focused on the brown-haired hero who was standing close to the half-elf as they both awaited for Emil to walk up to the altar.

Emil smiled and relaxed when he realized, Zelos was feeling the same way about Lloyd but was much more mature about it. When Zelos noticed Emil had been staring at him, they both shared a small chuckle and smiled.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the end of the altar" Zelos winked and linked his arm with the boys.

"Thanks, Zelos" Emil smiled.

"Right" Zelos smiled and gave the signal to Genis and Tenebrae to start the music. Once the music was playing, Lloyd couldn't help but smile brightly when he saw Zelos leading Emil over and started to imagine what it would be like...once he and Zelos get married.

Emil could feel his heart be faster the closer they got, suddenly feeling like he could smell Richter even more so than he could before and was slowly beginning to sweat more and more as his face heated up. Once Emil had reached the top, Richter couldn't help but notice how cute Emil looked in those clothes and wanted to steal him away from the party to ravish him until the boy couldn't take any more and just hold him at the end of the day.

Zelos gave Emil one last pat on the shoulder before joining Lloyd and watches as Emil and Richter hold hands, staring into each other's eyes. Emil had written special vows for him and Richter to make and didn't even need to pull out the piece of paper as he remembered by heart.

"Richter-san...Richter, I Emil Castagnier promise to love and protect you, as you have always done the same for me, to cook you a fresh meal every day because I know you can't and to love you when sick or old but hope that death will never come soon...but even so I would continue to love you" Emil said, nervous but well said.

"And I, Richter abend promise the same, to hold and protect you, to love you for as long as my will to live continues and will continue to love you even long after death...to hold you when afraid and to keep you warm when the cold darkness of despair looms near. I promise to be your sun in those moments" Richter finished, well spoken, stealing the boy's heart.

And before finishing off this wedding, the boy's eyes turned crimson red. "And I Ratatosk, summon spirit of the great tree and lord of monsters. I hear your words of love and accept them...I accept this vow to form our pact of summoner and spirit...and as a pact of our love." Ratatosk finished and spoken very much like a lord.

"Richter-san..." Ratatosk whispered with flushed cheeks before allowing the green color to return to his eyes.

Presea then walked over with a soft white pillow in hand with a pair rings. the two gold rings were beautifully crafted by Lloyd with Emil and Richter's names engraved inside them with a beautiful clear gem on top with a small green wood carving of a tree with a red butterfly inside the gem that Presea made herself. The tree represents Emil and the butterfly as Ratatosk, while the gem that encloses them and protects them represents Richter, binding them all together.

"There beautiful" Emil commented as his eyes gazed at the rings.

"Emil, I love you," Richter said, catching Emil's attention as he removed the boy's white glove on his right hand, gently sliding the ring on the boy's finger. Emil couldn't help but feel such a volt of pleasure from Richter's gloved hands touching his hand's bare skin.

"And I love you, Richter" Emil replied and rubbed the ring on his finger for a moment before taking the older mans hand and removed his left glove, taking the other ring and slips the ring onto Richter's finger, holds his big warm hands in his, feeling the cold tips of his fingers become warm in Richter's palms.

"You may now kiss the groom!" Zelos blurted with a grin, only to receive a loud "Shhh!" From Lloyd and couldn't help but chuckle. Emil was blushed brightly at the chosen's comment but completely forgot when he felt the warm lips of Richter connect to his. During the kiss, Richter fought so hard, trying not to take advantage of the boys cute, week and submissive behavior as Emil automatically wanted to widen his mouth to allow Richter to deepen the kiss, though it most likely comes from all the time Ratatosk spent with Richter.

Everyone clapped, standing from their seats, bringing Emil and Richter's attention back to reality and was crowded by many. Richter was annoyed...but surprised when some of the people of Syback back to congratulate him, along with Emil's friends. Emil was overjoyed to have all his friends here but most of all, he was glad Lloyd and Zelos could be here for his wedding.

"Richter-sama, Emil!" Aqua called as she waved over, revealing Jord with red ribbon's attached to him as he was happily wagging his tail.

"Jord, you look so cute" Emil smiled, petting and loving his monster as he received licks from the Fenrir.

"Aqua, what did you do?" Richter asked.

"Well, With all the money Zelos had, he got a house just for you and Emil to live in together and I thought I would make Jord look super cute to ride you guy's over there. I even showed him how to get there" She explained with a smile.

"A-A house!?" Emil's eyes widen and stood up quickly, facing Zelos. "You got us a house!? Zelos, thank you!" Emil quickly hugged the chosen tightly.

"Haha, it was nothing for the great Zelos wilder" Zelos smiled.

"I got to decide what the house would look like, so I hope you like it" Lloyd smiled.

"You guys are the best friends I ever had" Emil sobbed with joy as the other two chuckled.

"Emil." Richter suddenly pulled the boy onto the beast, while already on, sitting him up in front of him, letting the boy's back hit his chest.

"R-Richter-san" Emil flushed brightly.

"Alright you two, have fun," Zelos said, as he waved.

"We'll come by and visit soon" Lloyd smiled.

Richter then nudged the Fenrir and he quickly took off, taking the newlyweds to their new home. While riding to their new house, Emil leaned back against Richter's chest. When they did finally reach the house, Emil was amazed by the simple beauty the house held, knowing that Lloyd really must have been behind the design of it and couldn't help but notice the beautiful garden of Pink and Purple flowers.

"It's beautiful!" Emil smiled with amazement.

"..." Richter stood in silence, lost in his thoughts as he eyed the boy.

"Richter-san?" Emil questioned as he looked back at his newly husband.

"...How does Emil Abend sound?" Richter suddenly asked as he held the boy's hand.

"Richter-san...I love it" Emil smiled brightly, shedding a fake last name he had been holding onto, and become part of a family that would never be false.

Together, they would be Richter and Emil Abend, living in their little house and their garden of Purple and Pink flowers.

 **Authors NOTE: So finally ends this story! I hope you liked it and sorry if it felt rushed but I had to get this chapter out soon before I lot all the will to do so, so I hope I didn't ruin it for you. Anyway, If you want to know more about what happens after they get married, I have a story called "A Happy Ever After" that was going to focus on Lloyd and Zelos but I decided to let it also continue the rest of Emil and Richter's life**


End file.
